


NSYNC Tribute

by teamchasez



Series: NSYNC Tribute [1]
Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A tribute concert has been planned to honor some of musics biggest past stars. Who better to perform *NSYNC than JC Chasez's wife and Lance's sister, a country superstar in her own right? Just don't tell them; it's a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is based off counter superstar, Carrie Underwood.

"Where are you off to?" JC Chasez asked his wife as she slipped into her shoes. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jeans. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she knelt over tying her shoes. She brushed it back impatiently causing him to smile when a strand fell loose from behind her ear. There wasn't a person on this earth he didn't love more than Rachel; his wife for nine years - almost ten.

Picking Lance for their group had been a phenomenal decision for both his career and personal life. Not only did Lance's bass vocals blend flawlessly with his, Joey's, Justin's and Chris's, he brought his twin sister in the fold. He would have loved to say he fell for her immediately but he'd been a nineteen year old kid excited to be starting a group with big dreams. It wasn't until the summer of 1997 when Rachel joined them in Europe did he start to notice her and spend more time with her and less time trudging to the clubs with Joey and Chris to pick up European girls. When they moved back to the States to finally release their album, she moved to Orlando with Lance and JC asked her out. 'And never looked back,' he thought with a smile.

"A super secret meeting that I was told not to tell you about under any circumstance," Rachel stood up after tying her pink low rise converse shoes. She entwined her arms around his neck.

"No circumstance huh?" JC grinned, placing his hands on Rachel's hips pulling her to him. He kissed her lips.

"Not gonna work," Rachel told him tilting her head allowing his access as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Seems to be working just fine," he whispered in her ear, grinning when he felt a shiver run through her body.

"I have nothing to tell you JC," Rachel pulled away. "I don't know what it's about. Honest," she said when JC gave her a look. "But I won't stop you if you want to try to coerce it out of me later."

JC smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist pulling her flush against him. "Now that could lead to some fun," he kissed her softly, moving his lips against hers. He tightened his hold on her when he felt her sink into his body. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. When she parted her lips, JC explored as he walked her backward.

"JC," Rachel whispered feeling the wall at her back. She didn't have time to finish this. Oh how she wanted to finish! She carded her fingers through his hair as he attacked her neck again. Her hands fell to his hips where she pulled them against hers causing them both to moan in pleasure when his hardness pressed against her. "You're making it very hard for me to leave..."

"You made something hard," JC rolled his hips into her again bringing forth moans from both of them. He brought his lips back to hers where he wasted no time exploring the moist cavern. Running a hand down her side, he gripped the back of her leg lifting it. The new position allowed his erection to rest against her center. He pressed her harder into the wall when she lifted her other leg, wrapping them both around his hips. "I want you so bad," he whispered hotly into her ear before lightly running his tongue along the shell. He nipped at her lobe.

Rachel moaned tilting her head back. She flexed her thighs, tightening their hold on her husband's trim waist. "JC," she moaned rolling her hips into his.

"Tell me we have time," he kissed along her neck. His hands moved to her hips where he dipped beneath her shirt running his fingers over his wife's stomach. The muscles quivered beneath his touch.

Rachel palmed JC's face, raising his head so she could look at him. Her ragged breathing matched his. His normally bright blue eyes were darkened with desire. "I never thought I'd say this..." she watched some of the light leave JC's eyes, "How quick can you be?" 

JC's smile was almost predatory. She shivered delightfully and drew JC's face back to hers. There was no playfulness in their kisses this time. There were intense, hot; each knowing what the other wanted. Their tongues stroked and explored. Rachel ran her fingers through her husband's short brown locks and down to his back pressing him tighter to her.

JC left her lips, pressing kisses along her neck. He nipped at the skin where neck met shoulder; grinning against her body when he felt another shiver run through his wife. That sensitive spot had been a pleasant discovery many years ago. When he canted his hips into hers it was his turn to shiver. His erection pressed uncomfortably against his zipper.

"JC," Rachel moaned. She tilted her head back, biting her lower lip. Her fingers kneaded her husband's shoulders. His hands ran over her stomach to her bra where he rubbed her nipples bringing them to taunt peaks. "Not to cheapen this but you're not getting the whole of idea of 'making it quick'. By quick I mean you have five minutes before you have to be on stage quick." She dropped her hands tugging at the fastening of his jeans.

Carefully lowering Rachel's legs to the floor he kissed her again. His left hand buried into her hair, while his right hand worked at the button and zipper on her jeans. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Rachel's hand graze the front of his jeans. Her hands deftly unfastened his jeans and slid inside pushing his jeans and underwear down his hips, freeing him from the confines. He moaned in pleasure when Rachel's hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly. He needed to be in her. Now. Dropping to the floor he made quick work of Rachel's shoes. Then he tugged her jeans and panties down, pulling them completely from her body.

Rising up, he cupped the side of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair again and kissed her. His erection throbbed between them. He felt Rachel raise her leg, tucking her foot at the back of his thigh. "Are we really doing this here? Up against the wall?"

"Laugh about the irony later JC," she murmured. "Because if you don't do something right..."

JC swallowed the rest of her words with his mouth. He lifted her up, pressing against her. His dick rubbed against her wet pussy when she wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself up to him. He tilted his hips and pressed forward, giving an appreciative groan as he slid inside his wife. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder shivering in pleasure.

"Move JC," Rachel pleaded tightening her legs. The movement pulled him deeper inside her and she moaned.

His hand cupped her buttocks as he slowly pulled out; his dick slick with her juices. Her muscles clenched around him as if trying to keep him inside. When he pushed back in, he closed his eyes.

"Faster JC," Rachel whispered finding his lips in a messy kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head holding him to her as he listened, picking up the pace. The new position was different. They'd never done it this way in all the years they'd been together. It felt divine. The biggest downfall was that she couldn't join in the wonderful rhythm JC had set. It was like she was to sit back and enjoy and enjoy she did. She might not have been able to move her hips like she wanted, but she was able to clench her muscles and had the pleasure of hearing JC moan in her ear.

Sweat built on his forehead as he kept up the rapid pace. His legs quivered; muscles screamed but he pushed on. The new position, Rachel's breathy moans in his ear, her pussy muscles gripping him... God, it all felt so wonderful. He clenched his eyes shut, blowing out a hot, heavy breath. Blood roared in his ears. His balls tightened up and he fought not to move faster wanting Rachel to come with him.

"Go JC," she breathed feeling his dick pulsing and tighten inside her. JC listened to her and she whimpered. She clawed the t-shirt he wore and came with a cry. JC's movements become erratic as he sought his release. He came with a grunt, his face twisting in sweet agony as he released his seed inside of her. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Don't drop me," she held him tight. Her heart pounded wildly.

"Never," JC murmured placing a kiss on her neck. He lifted his head, a smile on his face. "I'm either too old for this position or I need to work out more."

Rachel giggled draping her arms over his shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You're not old and I like your body just fine. You're hot," she kissed him. "Sexy." She kissed him again. "Gorgeous," she said kissing him again. "Mine."

JC's smile softened. He brushed her hair back from her face. "Yours," he kissed her. This kiss was unlike the previous ones they shared. This one was slow and lazy. Buzzing broke their kiss and Rachel followed the sound to the small table next to the door where her purse lay; her phone inside its compartment.

"Crap," she muttered. "Not sure there is a word to describe how late I am." She glared at JC when he chuckled. "Your fault mister!"

"You could have said no," JC grinned innocently. He helped lower each of her legs to the floor before he moved his body away from her.

"You didn't even take your pants off," she muttered seeing JC's jeans still on his body. They had only been unfastened and pushed down low enough to release his penis. "I hate you," she said as she gathered her discarded pants and panties. "New rule for this position," she saw JC raise an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "We are either completely naked with no place to go or I'm in a skirt or dress, still with no place to be."

"Now I'm imaging you in a dress pressed against the wall with your legs wrapped around..." He stalked toward her.

"Down boy," Rachel placed a hand against his chest. "Round two will have to wait." She rushed to their bedroom upstairs tearing off her clothes. "I smell of sex," she said to herself as she grabbed a clean pair of panties and bra from the dresser. Grabbing a new shirt from the closet and a pair of pants she headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

She reentered their bedroom as fresh as she was going to get without actually taking a shower. JC stood in the middle of the room holding her shoes with his fingers. His pants were still unzipped but he was at least tucked back into his underwear - nice, tight, black boxer briefs. Standing she brought one leg up over her knee to slip one shoe on tying it tight before switching feet. "JC..." she moaned feeling his fingers running over her body, "you are insatiable." She dropped her foot and wrapped her arms around JC's neck giving him a kiss. "If you let me go I promise when I get back I'm all yours."

JC sighed dramatically. "Promise?"

"Promise," Rachel turned away from JC looking in the mirror over her dresser checking her appearance.

"You look beautiful," JC said coming to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him.

"Trying to make sure I don't look like I just had sex," Rachel said wryly meeting JC's twinkling eyes in the mirror. "And to make sure you didn't give me a hickey."

"That's only ever happened once!" JC protested. "And I didn't mean to!"

"Right," Rachel drawled as they walked from the bedroom heading downstairs. "You know how much teasing I went through? Joey kept quoting 'Grease' every time he saw me and called me Rizzo for the longest time."

"That wasn't that funny. I am way better looking than Kenickie..."

Rachel laughed. "Way better looking," she agreed stopping in front of the front door. She leaned forward kissing him softly.

JC grinned. "Chris asked if you and Lance found a set of twins and double dated. Justin wanted to know where you found a man to pick up at a concert full of screaming girls which..."

"Which sent the three of them into laughter, asking if I picked up a hot chick. And if I did, why didn't I let them watch," Rachel rolled her eyes as she finished JC's sentence. "It sure burst their bubbles when I told them I picked you up."

"You picked me up?" JC looked at her. "I don't think so. I picked you up."

Rachel smirked. "I let you pick me up." She stopped his protest with a kiss. "I really have to go."

"You're still mine when you get back," he hugged her to him.

The smile on her face was soft and loving as she stared into JC's blue eyes. She trailed her fingers to her husband's shoulders up his neck where she cradled his face with her hands. "I've been yours since 95." She kissed him lightly before spinning from his arms. She quickly grabbed her purse heading out the door; her fingers flying over her phone as she sent a message to Megan.

"But we didn't start dating until 97!" JC called holding onto the front door watching as his wife climbed into her vehicle. He waved when she wiggled her fingers and blew him a kiss. He turned from the door, smiling and shaking his head as he shut it slowly.

~*~

"Try not to look like you just got lucky," Megan murmured as she met her boss in the waiting area and they walked down the long hallway.

Rachel felt the blush creep across her face. "Is it obvious? JC wouldn't let me go..."

"I bet you weren't trying very hard to get away," Megan teased as they crossed the threshold into the office. 

"Ah, Mrs. Chasez," Larry Klein looked up from his computer when the women entered. "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rachel spoke as she shook Mr. Klein's hand.

Mr. Klein waved off her apology, motioning both Rachel and Megan to the seats in front of the desk. "Let's get down to business; shall we? You're probably wondering why I've called you down here."

"Crossed my mind," Rachel said.

"Well I'm sure you've heard of the music tribute we're doing honoring some of the biggest acts," Mr. Klein started.

"Oh yeah," Rachel nodded. JC had gotten an invitation to a tribute concert being put on by Dick Clark Production Company. The same company who created the AMA's. "JC received his invitation already."

Mr. Klein nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes. NSYNC was one of the biggest acts in the early 2000s. Now we are trying to get them all together for this show, whether or not that happens, we'll see. What I needed to speak to you about..."

"You're not going to try to use me to get NSYNC together are you?" Rachel asked, cutting off Mr. Klein. "Because I can tell you right now that it isn't going to work." She wasn't sure anyone could reunite the group. She definitely knew she couldn't. If she put her mind to it, she could get at least JC, Lance and Joey. Chris and Justin she wasn't too sure.

Mr. Klein laughed, shaking his head. "No no, Mrs. Chasez, that's not at all what I've asked you here for. As you know this concert we are doing is honoring some of the biggest acts in music. NYSNC being one of them. During the numerous meetings we've had to set this up your name was mentioned quite frequently..."

"My name?" Rachel asked surprised. There had been no mention through the business grapevine of her being one of the honorees. She had always enjoyed singing but much rather have stayed out of the spotlight which wasn't so easy when you're not only related to a member of the hottest boy band, but dating one of them as well. She'd been perfectly content letting Lance and JC shine. After NSYNC broke up and JC's own solo try, JC pushed her to finally give her own career a try. Seven years and four albums later she was one of the top country music artist with thirteen number one hits.

"We feel, and I wholeheartedly agree, that there is no better person out there who would be better to perform the NSYNC tribute than you," Mr. Klein grinning proudly as if he thought of the idea himself.

"Me?" She repeated surprised.

"That's right," Mr. Klein leaned back in his chair. "You're one of the most popular country singers. Top of the charts, selling out venues on your tours, over two million Twitter followers, nine million on Facebook. Most importantly you're Lance Bass's twin sister and married to JC Chasez. There is no one more perfect than you."

"Wow," Rachel didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted. "I'm shocked. I don't know what to say." 

"Say you'll do it," Mr. Klein said. He leaned forward in the chair, folding his arms on the desk. "We think this is a win-win. We can't lose with having you perform the tribute to NSYNC. It makes for a great story."

"Do you think I'm the perfect person to do this Mr. Klein because I'm a great singer and have the voice to cover their songs or because it will make a great story?"

"Well I can't deny the story it will create..." Mr. Klein stated as he quickly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't turn Rachel off. He wanted this to happen.

"And how is this going to work?" Rachel continued. "NSYNC was made up of the harmony of five guys. It's just me."

"Yes, yes, we are working on that. If you agree to do this, we are searching for four girls that will round out the group to provide the harmonies. We want you singing lead." Mr. Klein could see he was losing her. "Let me be frank with you, Mrs. Chasez. We want you to perform a NSYNC medley paying tribute to one of the biggest boy bands. Their 'No Strings Attached' CD went on to sell over two million in the first week alone. With the way music and albums have gone today, that record will stand for a very long time. Is it a feather in our cap that you're married to JC? It sure is. Even if you weren't married to JC, we'd still be looking at your for your connection with the group. You've been with them from the beginning. NSYNC is personal for you."

"NSYNC is very personal to me," Rachel told him, exchanging glances with Megan. "Okay. What exactly are the specifics? You just said medley? Or is it just one song? Do I have any say in the songs?"

The smile grew on Mr. Klein's face at Rachel's questions. He had reeled her back in. "Since NSYNC was/is so hugely popular, we have decided to do an array of their songs. The songs are in the final selection and will be melded together then choreographed...."

"Choreographed? You mean... You want me to dance?"

"Well NSYNC was known for their dancing."

Rachel couldn't dispute that. Aside from the slow ballads, all their songs came equipped with a dance that millions of girls tried to learn in their bedrooms. This was a lot to take in. It was huge. She couldn't help but feel excited. Nothing would be greater than getting up on stage and sing the songs that were a staple to her early life.

"What do you say, Mrs. Chasez?"

"I say, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready to work hard?"

"Hey!" Rachel grinned when she recognized the voice. She dropped her bag on the floor of the rehearsal studio and pulled the choreographer into a hug. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Good," Wade Robson smiled, returning the hug. "I'll admit I was grateful when I heard you were doing this. I was afraid of who they'd stick me with."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks. I think. I can't believe they snagged you to do this, Mr. Big Time Choreographer."

"Well who better to teach you than the man who taught them?" He smirked.

"This is true," Rachel nodded turning to look at the four women gathered in the studio. "Hello," she smiled warmly. "Are you the Justin, Joey, Lance and Chris to my JC?"

"Hi, I'm Whitney," A tall girl with light ebony skin and brown hair pulled back in a tight pony tail smiled at her. "I'm your Chris."

"Great," Rachel shook her hand and introduced herself to the girls. There was Erin, a fair- skinned redhead who portrayed Justin. Danielle, a brunette, covered Lance and... "Hey! Meeghan!" She grinned at the young Asian with long black hair. "Are you my Joey?"

"I am," Meeghan grinned hugging the woman. "I can't believe you're doing this! When we had tryouts, they didn't tell us who we were performing with. It was a big secret. Now I can see why. Does JC know?"

Rachel shook her head as she looked at one of the members of her husband's musical group he had put together the end of last year. Last month had been spent filming their very first video. JC hoped to release the single soon. "I'm under a gag order. Which is driving him and Lance nuts."

"I can imagine," Wade laughed. "Not sure why they want to keep it some big secret. You've already been put at there as one of the performers. I'm pretty sure people can put two and two together."

"Maybe they think they won't. It's just me and I'm a country singer. Or it's just so simple to figure out people won't believe it."

"This isn't going to interrupt your tour is it?" Meeghan asked. She was worried it would interfere with Girl Radical - her first priority - but this had been an unbelievable opportunity.

"Slightly," Rachel said. The show, thankfully, fell on a night where she didn't have a concert. If that had been the case, she would have had to regretfully pass up the offer. "I start back on tour the first week in May. So the week before the show I'll be busy. Luckily, the dates are here in California."

"So this is going to severely hinder your off time with JC," Wade said. He had a lot of say in the choreography but his hands were still tied. They wanted dancing. They wanted NSYNC's dance. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if they only picked one song but they wanted a mash up. Someone higher up the chain than him thought it would be a great idea to mash up as many songs of they could.

"You don't know how much that saddens me," Rachel frowned thinking of the lost time. Once her Blown Away tour started back up in May it was nonstop for four months. Depending on how Girl Radical's single did and what fell their way would dictate when/if JC would join her and for how long.

"I still don't have any idea why you two don't have a dozen kids running around."

"With what time?" Rachel asked the choreographer. "First it was NSYNC, then he went solo, then it was me. Our lives have been absolutely crazy."

"And it's about to get crazier," Wade told her. "At least for the next two months."

Rachel groaned. "Lay it on me, Wade. What's the damage? How much am I going to hate you?"

"A lot," Wade and passed out a packet of papers to the ladies. "Here is a list of the songs in the medley and what parts of the songs are going to be used."

"Jeesh," Erin said looking at the list. "Why didn't they just use them all?"

"No kidding," Rachel agreed. There were a lot. "Are you joking Wade? This isn't a medley. This is a cluster. Is there anyway we can change? Not that I don't think these are good songs, of course they are but... Do we really have to do 'Gone'? And 'God Must Have Spent?'"

"I don't think so. I think they are set on this list."

"I don't care how good of shape we are in, by the time we get to 'Pop' we are going to be dead. I know damn sure my voice won't be up to par by then with all the singing and dancing. It's gonna sound like crap. This makes me mad. I was looking forward to this too." She sighed shaking her head.

Wade waited for her to continue. She wasn't saying anything he hadn't brought in front of the writers himself. He wouldn't have even considered 'Gone'. To him, that wasn't a group song and the rumors surrounding that song weren't good. He was sure that was the start of the downfall of the group. As for 'God Must Have Spent', if they wanted a ballad, 'This I Promise You' was a bigger hit and a more popular one.

"What the hell!" Rachel exclaimed as she read over the lyrics. She looked at Wade. "Is this a joke?" She glared at the paper when Wade shook his head. He had wondered when she would notice "You're freakin' kidding me! Ninety percent of these are Justin's parts! They only pulled JC's 'No Strings Attached' verse and some of his harmonies. This is bullshit. This is crap Wade."

"I tried telling them that, Rachel. They are set on those songs and those versus."

"Then they can find someone else to sing because I'm not getting up there and partaking in this lie. Honoring NSYNC my ass," she muttered. "This is like honoring Justin's time in the group."

"Hey, calm down," Whitney stated. "It's not that big of a deal. They want to push the bigger name."

"There is no bigger name in the group," Rachel nailed Whitney with a glare. "If there wasn't a JC, Joey, Chris or Lance, there wouldn't be a Justin." She shook her head. "I knew this was too good to be true. They fed me a line and I fell right into it. God when did I become so damn naive?"

"What are you going to do?" Wade asked watching as Rachel picked up her bag. 'Looks like practice is over for the day,' he thought.

"Going to tell Mr. Klein where he can stick his 'NSYNC' tribute," she shouldered her bag. "Because I'm not taking part in this garbage. And if this is what they are doing, I'll make sure JC is busy that night. He's been shit on too much with this JT versus JC crap. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"So what now?" Meeghan asked. She was shocked. Rachel had been around the group a lot; they all loved her. She was such a nice, sweet person; she didn't think Rachel had it in her to be that angry. But boy was she angry and JC came off as very protective of his wife. Their relationship was one she wished for her. They were still so in love; you could tell by the way they looked at each other, how they still held hands and found moments to touch each other; a caress of the arm there, a light touching of the back. 

"I'm not sure," Wade stated turning back to the girls after Rachel left. "I don't want to be in Mr. Klein's shoes right now though. That girl can get angry if she feels JC has been wronged."

~*~

"I'm sorry but Mr. Klein is busy right now," Rebecca told the blonde singer standing in front of her desk. She could see the anger rolling off the woman. Her cheeks were stained red.

"Tell him it's pertinent to his Tribute Concert that he speaks with me immediately," Rachel was in no mood to be stonewalled by a secretary.

"I can let him know you stopped by and have him get in touch with you at his earliest convenience."

"That's a crap answer," Rachel glared at the woman. She wasn't mad at her but unfortunately for the woman, she was in her direct sight. "You know what, fine. You just tell Mr. Klein that he can find someone else for his concert because I'm not partaking in this sorry excuse for a tribute."

She didn't give the secretary time to reply. She spun on her heel and marched from the building garnering looks from the people that worked there. No doubt waiting until she was gone to start talking and whispering. She had no doubts there would be Twitter and Facebook posts made immediately. There were probably already some.

She pulled away from the office building, still angry. She couldn't go home. JC was there. If she went home, she'd unload everything on him and he wasn't supposed to know anything about it. Not that she cared anymore. She wasn't doing the concert; the gag order didn't apply anymore. Her phone blasted from the cup holder and she grabbed it with one hand, looking at the caller ID. She smiled. "Mrs. Fatone where have you been hiding."

"Under laundry and dirty diapers," her best friend Melissa Fatone replied. "I'm so sick of doing laundry. If I see anymore dirty clothes I'm gonna go crazy Rach. I'm gonna start screaming and run from the house. Joey will have to commit me and I'll wind up in a padded room filled with clothes that I fold and refold over and over."

"It's your fault for having kids... and Joey. You let Joey seduce you... you just popped out child number two and you're knocked up again. Have you heard of the word no?"

"I'm a sucker... he puts on this pout and sticks out his lip and then when that doesn't work he chews on his bottom lip and that goatee...." 

Rachel heard Melissa's sigh through the phone and rolled her eyes. "That's really disgusting to hear on the phone, Mel."

"Like you're any better talking about JC. You practically have drool running down your chin every time you think about him. Damn skinny, bony man," Melissa muttered. "He's all bendy and shit..."

"Hey! Bendy is good. Why just last night he...."

"La la la la!" Melissa yelled into the phone.

Rachel giggled despite her anger. "Well how about I come over and save you from at least the dirty diapers? I really need to unleash."

"Is everything okay?" Melissa asked seriously, picking up on her friend's tone. "I'm not gonna have to kick JC's skinny ass am I? You know I will, not that it will be much of a fight."

"We're good, Mel. More than good, actually," Rachel smiled. Thinking of JC made some of her anger disappear. "I just need to talk and I can't talk to JC or Lance about this."

"Come on over," Melissa told her friend. "Little Caleb misses his Auntie Rachel." She mentioned her six month old son; her youngest child, Rachel's Godson. Caleb also had an older sister, Sofia, who was four.

"I miss him too. I'll be there in fifteen depending on traffic."

~*~

"You need a one of your own," Melissa told Rachel as she watched her best friend play with her son on the living room floor. "No, you need about four of your own. What the hell are you and JC waiting on?"

"Our lives to slow down," Rachel said nuzzling baby Caleb's stomach causing the baby to giggle.

Melissa laughed. "You'll be waiting forever then, Ms. Country Super Star." She snapped a picture of the scene in front of her posting it to her Twitter account. "I do love the fashion statement today. JC not giving you enough of a work out?"

Rachel snorted. She wore black yoga pants and a white t-shirt with running shoes. "I was set to start rehearsal today."

"For?"

Rachel looked toward the doorway, expecting Joey to walk in even though Melissa told he wasn't home. "I was slated to perform the NSYNC tribute."

Melissa shrieked causing little Caleb to start and stick out his lower lip. "Are you kidding me! That's awesome!"

"Shhh," Rachel cradled the baby to her. "Your mom's just a nut." She sat him between her outstretch legs and put a couple of his toys in front of her. "You can't tell anyone Mel. I'm under strict orders not to tell."

"You're able to keep this from JC and Lance?" Melissa whistled.

"It's not easy. They've tried everything they can think of to find out," she sighed. "Today was the first day of rehearsal."

"Oooo I can't wait to hear," Melissa clapped her hands. "What song are you doing? Are you dancing?"

"I quit."

"What!" Melissa screeched. "You quit! Why on earth would you do that for? You know how awesome that is? My God, the guys will be so excited! JC especially."

"It was crap Mel. I didn't get to pick the songs which I was okay with. But the songs they picked... it wasn't a NSYNC tribute. It was a fucking tribute to Justin." Rachel spat. "Their first mistake was picking so many songs and cramming them all together. Then they pulled Justin's verses! No joke Mel, they pulled eight songs and the only JC lines are the beginning of No Strings Attached. They even included Gone. I don't care if that song was on the album and released as a single. That was not a NSYNC song."

"Wow..." Melissa stated as she listened to Rachel. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would they pull only Justin's vocals?"

"One of the girls who plays Chris to my JC told me they are just going with the bigger name."

"Oh," Melissa grimaced. "Is she still breathing?" Melissa had heard Rachel's JC and Justin argument plenty times before. JC definitely had the better voice than Justin, but Justin was more marketable.

"Yeah," Rachel muttered shaking a rattle in front of Caleb, watching as his little arms reached for it. "What a stupid thing to say to me! It just pisses me off. Mr. Klein - the producer - nearly fell all over himself trying to get me to agree to do this. Then this shit gets pulled. They expect me to get up on stage and basically give the finger to my husband?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I went to the office, but couldn't get passed Mr. Klein's secretary. I had her pass on the message that he can take his concert and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Melissa giggled, "I bet he'll enjoy that message."

"I don't even fucking care. This will be the worst medley ever! You don't mash up that many songs. It's too messy. And they wanted us to dance to them all? Are you kidding me? By the time we get to Pop - which is the final song - we'll be dead. I'll be croaking out the words. It just pisses me off. I was really excited to do this."

"I know," Melissa frowned. "This sucks. I was actually looking forward to attending and hearing what they did for the guys. You would have been awesome."

"Thanks," Rachel sighed. "I just don't get it. Mr. Klein kept telling me NSYNC was one of the biggest acts; they did this, they did that. And they turn it into honoring Justin. Like he was the star of the group. Like he singlehandedly carried the group. Like JC, Joey, Chris and Lance were his backup singers."

"Shit, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere without NSYNC first." Melissa looked up hearing the front door open and her husband walk through. "Hey baby."

"Hello," Joey smiled at his wife before his eyes dropped to the woman on the floor. "Hey... Rachel! Just the person I wanted to see. So there's this rumor going around that you're part of a concert and..." the words died on his lips when Rachel glared at him. "Damn, Lance didn't say you'd get this angry if I asked you."

"Not a good time, Honey," Melissa looked at her husband. She loved her husband, she did but sometimes he didn't know when to quit and with the mood Rachel was in... Joey probably wouldn't survive.

"Ah..." Joey nodded. "Hen party; no cocks allowed," He grinned when he spotted Caleb in front of Rachel. He picked him up, holding him above his head and rubbed his hair on his son's belly. "Let's say you and me go do manly things and leave these women to trash men?" Caleb cooed and his heart melted. "Yes, I know you'd much rather be in their gorgeous company. You'll have to tell your dear ole Dad just how you managed to snag the two most beautiful women in the world." He grinned when Caleb cooed again. "Trust me; you have the rest of your life to hear women trash talk men. It's their favorite past time. It's the one thing they are good at, well that and...."

Joey's voice trailed off as he walked from the room causing the woman to laugh. "And he's yours."

Melissa grinned stupidly. "Yes he is. I'm sorry Rachel. This sucks."

"I'm seriously thinking about telling JC not to go," Rachel said truthfully. "What's the point? Maybe it's a good thing. This was gonna take up the next two months rehearsing. Now I can spend those two months with JC."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "But I really wanted to do this."

~*~

Rachel collapsed face down on the couch after she slid her shoes off. Her phone sat on the coffee table. She buried her face in the cushion groaning when she heard her phone going off. "Shut up." Her voice was muffled by the cushion. The ringing eventually stopped and she relaxed only to have her phone beep with a voicemail. The cushion depressed next to her and she felt a comforting hand on her back.

JC frowned as he stared down at his wife. He hadn't been expecting her to be home so early. She hadn't been sure how long this 'super secret' rehearsal was going to take. She had told him she didn't even know what she was singing yet. There were a lot of unknowns. There were a lot of secrets surrounding the tribute concert. Talking with people, he found out that no one knew who was performing for whom. It was all hush-hush. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Rachel's phone started going off. The tone blasted as the device vibrated on the table. He waited for Rachel to reach for it, but she didn't move. His frown deepened. Something was wrong. When Rachel's phone had fallen silent he tried speaking again only to be cut off by it ringing it again.

"Just throw it against the wall." Rachel mumbled. "It won't stop ringing."

"Maybe you should answer it," JC teased.

"I don't want to. I don't want to speak to them."

"Do you even know who it is?"

"No but I can guess."

"And what would your guess be?"

"My guess is probably my message was finally passed along and he didn't take too kindly to being told where he could stick his stupid concert."

"He who?" JC asked slowly wondering just what had happened in the time Rachel had left the house until now.

"Mr. Klein."

JC's eyes widened. "You told the executive producer he could stick the concert up his ass?"

"No," Rachel turned her head to the side; her cheek against the soft fabric of the couch. "I told his secretary to tell him what he could do with it."

"Oh well that makes it a little better," JC said exasperated. "What possessed you to do that!"

"I was mad."

"Obviously," JC rolled his eyes. "Am I allowed to know what happened or is that classified as well?"

"I don't even know what I can say or can't say," Rachel groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position next to her husband. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she sighed. "What a crappy day. I was looking forward to performing too."

"For who?" JC asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He leaned against the back of the couch, holding her against his side.

"Nice try," Rachel's giggle turned into a groan when her phone went off again. She leaned forward picking it up from the table, glancing at the caller ID before resuming her place snuggled into JC's side. She tapped the answer button and held it to her ear. "What?"

"Are you freaking crazy!"

Rachel sighed and dropped the phone to rest on her thigh while Megan ranted and raved. She wormed both her arms around JC and hugged him. She tightened her hold on him when he kissed the top of her head. A minute passed before she picked her phone up. "Are you finished?"

"No! What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I was pissed off."

"So you felt the need to drive all the way to the office and tell him that?"

"Would you rather I have tweeted it?" She grinned when she heard JC snort beside her.

"It's not funny, Rachel."

"I know it's not funny! I was looking forward to doing this damnit. It was gonna be fun! Then I finally saw the line up and realized it was a joke. I wasn't going to be associated with it."

"Well Mr. Klein would like to speak with you..."

"Tell him I'm busy," Rachel told her personal assistant. "JC and I have plans."

"Too late, I'm pulling into your drive right now," Megan smiled when she heard Rachel curse. "And your fans think you're cute and sweet."

"I am cute and sweet!"

"Just get your cute and sweet butt out here." Megan said before ending the call.

"She's getting awful cocky," Rachel mused as she stared at her phone. "I gotta go. I don't wanna." She hugged JC again releasing a sigh as she closed her eyes. "If I wasn't so angry, I'd cry."

"Hey," JC said softly tightening his hold on his wife. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I know how excited you were but if you have doubts then it's better to back out now."

"It's just the way... it's..." she sighed, "I wish I could explain this better. I wish I could tell you," she raised her head staring into JC's blue eyes, filled with concern. "I really hate not being able to say anything. You'd probably be able to solve the problem."

"You give me too much credit," he palmed her cheek sweeping his fingers gently across the smooth skin. "Whatever you decide, you know I'm behind you." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, JC."

~*~

"It seems we have a problem here," Mr. Klein stated when the door to his office closed leaving him with Rachel and Wade. 

"Are you in trouble too?" Rachel whispered to Wade as they sat down in the chairs in front of Mr. Klein's desk.

"Only for letting you up and quit." Wade said.

"Sorry," she told him.

"Mrs. Chasez, what is the problem? When you agreed to do this, you were ecstatic about doing a tribute to NSYNC."

"That was before I found out it was a tribute to Justin Timberlake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Klein, Wade showed me the song selection and frankly it sucks. The arrangement caters to Justin, showcasing his talents. Looking at that lists makes me think you think of NSYNC of Justin and The Other Guys. I want no part in that at all. JC, Lance, Joey and Chris worked just as hard."

"We don't think that at all Mrs. Chasez. We know very well how hard everyone in that group worked. Remove any one of the five from the equation and there is no NSYNC. Aside from the Justin angle, is there anything else?"

Rachel and Wade looked at each other. 

"Yes Sir," Wade spoke. "The medley is a cluster. There are too many songs and they don't flow together at all."

Mr. Klein nodded as he thought. He didn't want to lose Rachel performing. If she pulled out and told JC the reasoning, JC was liable to boycott the show. It would create a domino effect leaving none of the members of NSYNC in attendance. "I'm not going to budge on the number of songs. Each performance has been mapped out and given a certain time frame. I don't want you guys to take those minutes and sing two songs. I want that array of NSYNC songs. But I will allow you the leeway to come up with a medley for the time frame using the songs you choose." He watched the two people in front of him smile at each other. "I want you two to come up with an arrangement by five pm today and show it to me. I have final approval."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stared at the line up of songs from the first version on the dry erase board mounted on one of the walls in the rehearsal room. After leaving Mr. Klein's office, she and Wade came back to the rehearsal room to get to work on a medley. Time was ticking. "First off..." she crossed a line through both Gone and God Must Have Spent. "Any problems?"

"Not a one," Wade commented, completely agreeing. "I was thinking we'd work this like a mini concert. Starts off fast, the middle is slow then ends big."

"I like that," Rachel nodded. She made a numbered list from one to eight. "Mr. Klein wants a lot of songs. We'll start with that and see how it works. I liked the whole beginning from the original starting off as marionettes on the strings."

"Yes, that gives a perfect starting point," Wade said as he watched Rachel write No Strings in the number one slot. "Keep it the same. With JC's verse and the chorus."

Rachel tapped the marker on her lips as she stared at the board. "What's missing from the first list is one of their older songs. They used God Must Have Spent but I was thinking more along the lines of either I Want You Back or Tearing Up My Heart. I'm leaning toward the first because Justin starts it off."

Wade smirked. "I like how you pointed that out."

"Well I just accused them of playing favorites. I can't very well do the same!"

"True. Then go with I Want You Back," in his mind he was already trying to think of transitions between the songs. "You can tack Tearing Up My Heart on the end of that. They already have a medley for those two songs."

Rachel nodded as she wrote the two early NSYNC songs into the slots number two and three. "Isn't the medley the other way though? It starts with Tearing and then goes into I Want You Back?"

"Not sure," he said pulling out his phone. "Let's look it up." He went into YouTube and searched for the medley, pulling up a video taken from the PopOdyssey Tour. When the music started he realized Rachel had been right. They mash up started with Tearing Up My Heart first before transistioning perfectly into I Want You Back. "You should get JC to grow his hair out again."

Rachel laughed as she watched the video. "They went all out on these moves didn't they," she giggled. "Wow..."

"Oh yeah," Wade laughed. "These two songs left a lot to be desired in the dance department. I think JC ran everywhere on stage," he commented as JC ran across the stage where they were going to be lifted in the air for the next song.

"He did; he had so much energy. He still does," she commented with a smile as the video ended. "When I'm on tour and JC's not with me, I watch old NSYNC videos on YouTube."

"Do you really?"

"Yup. It's not much of a secret. I tweet it out. Sometimes I share a video. So the next songs should be slow."

"Have one in mind?" Wade asked closing the video out. He smiled "This I Promise You," he spoke at the same time as Rachel, laughing. "I should have known." Rachel put the song down as the fourth song.

"In keeping with the slow theme, what other one? Slowing it down for two songs will give us a chance to catch out breaths for the three dance numbers."

"What slow songs do they have?" Wade asked. "Of course they have God Must Have Spent. There's Falling..."

"Which we can't do." Rachel interrupted. She saw his confused look. "JC wrote that song for me."

"Really? That I did not know. But that song was on Celebrity. You guys were together way before that."

"Ever the perfectionist JC didn't like the song. So it just sat in his notebook. When they were doing the writing for Celebrity he came across it again and cleaned it up some."

"How about I Thought She Knew?" Wade said as the song came to him. "That would be perfect since Joey and Chris are more prominent on it."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded as she wrote the song down as number five. "Three more. These are the obvious choices."

"Which ones?"

"Pop, Bye Bye Bye, and It's Gonna Be Me. Unless you can think of another one?" Rachel asked.

"No," Wade shook his hand. "Those three have to be in there. Those are by far their most popular songs. Now," he said coming to stand next to Rachel in front of the board. He stared at the songs. "Is this the order we want them in?"

"I think that all depends on what we are pulling from each song and how well the transitions can work. Why do I think this was the easy part?" Rachel looked at the songs then at Wade. "Now we have to choose lyrics and when to change to another song.

"Yeah this part is gonna suck." Wade agreed. "Erase the old list and move the new list to that side."

Rachel quickly erased the board and copied the new list before clearing the rest of the board giving them room to work with. "So the first song is always the easiest. Start off with the first verse and chorus."

Wade nodded, "We can pretty much do that for the first three songs." He watched as Rachel made notes. "Take the chorus in NSA and go into the beginning of I Want You Back."

"Okay," Rachel ran through the beginning of No Strings Attached in her head before singing the chorus. "Baby you're not the only one. You don't have to be afraid to fall in love. And I know that you've hurt in the past but if you want it here's my heart no strings attached. You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed yeah so tell me what to do now cause I want you back. It's hard to say I'm sorry. It's hard to make the things I did undone. A lesson I've learned too well for sure. So don't hang up the phone now. I'm trying to figure out just what to do. I'm going crazy without you."

"Do it again with Tearing Up My Heart instead." He listened as Rachel sang No Strings Attached then went into the beginning of Tearing Up My Heart. "Skip the beginning and start with 'Baby I don't." He nodded as the transition sounded much better.

"The dances are going through my head."

"That's a good thing. Will make it easier to learn. Okay, now sing Heart chorus and into I Want You Back. Then do the opposite. Which one sounds better?" He asked once Rachel was finished.

"I think..." Rachel took a moment to run through the verses in her head. "Going purely on the songs and lyrics alone and not choreography.... NSA, I Want You Back, then Tearin' Up My Heart. So it would be 'If you want it here's my heart no strings attached. You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed, yeah'. Then, 'When I want you back. Baby I don't understand, just why we can't be lovers. Things are getting out of hand.'"

"I don't know how that will work transitioning between NSA and I Want You Back like that unless you skip the opening and go right into Justin's verse." 

"I was thinking, doing kind of a hard ending on NSA. The end dance move, I know JC's froze like this," She stood straight up with her feet together and her arms stretch up over her head. Her wrists were flopped forward and her head hung down. "We freeze, each of us mimicking one of their positions, maybe with our backs to the audience and do the beginning. On 'I want you back' turn around and go into the dance."

Wade pictured the moves in his mind to see how they would look together. Nodding, he smiled at Rachel. "Good."

"Well, we solved the first three songs..." Rachel looked at the clock on the wall. They had to be done before four in order to make it back to Mr. Klein's office. 

"We better work faster."

~*~

"You remember how I said I was excited to do this?" Rachel had her hands on her hips, chest heaving. A bead of sweat dripped off her chin and she pulled her t-shirt up, wiping her face. Attractive she knew but there wasn't anyone she wanted to impress standing in the hot rehearsal room with her. The other girls were just as sweaty. Wade was grinning at her. She glared at him.

"Not excited anymore?"

"I want to claw your eyes out with your fingers after I rip your arms from your body for all the pain you're putting me through."

A grimaced crossed Wade's face at the image Rachel painted. "Man... what happened to that sweet, shy, innocent sister I met?"

"You can't hang out with five men and come out on the other side still sweet and innocent."

"True." Wade laughed. "I'm sure you learned a lot of things you wished you didn't."

"I learned were Joey hid his porn stash; which was everywhere." The very first tour the group went out on; they were all stuffed onto one bus. Five guys on one bus. It was messy, crowed, and stunk. With them being so busy she tried to at least keep it somewhat clean and tried to rid the bus of the smelly, sweaty, masculine smell. It had been a losing battle. JC and Lance were the neatest of the bunch. She learned early to deal with the smell.

When the No Strings Attached Tour rolled around they were much better off money wise and purchased another bus. Justin and Chris were on one together. Her, JC, Joey and Lance were on the other. It was still crowded on their bus, especially with the assortment of animals Lance always had. When Joey's wife - then girlfriend - Melissa toured with them forget about having any room. The first time Melissa had toured, Lance volunteered to stay on the other bus. It had lasted one night when Chris woke up with Dirk, Lance's ferret, in bed with him. The reenactment Lance and Justin gave that morning at breakfast had them all rolling on the ground in laughter. JC, Rachel remembered, hadn't been able to stop giggling even after the topic switched. One of the things Rachel loved about him was the sound of his giggling. The smallest thing could set him off. It was infectious. When she heard it she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"I knew it had to be Joey who was the bad influence. I knew it couldn't have been JC. Those teeny bopper magazines had him pegged as the sweet, romantic one. Those couldn't have been a lie."

Rachel snorted. "Yeah. They always printed the truth or as much truth as the guys told them."

"I have a question," Whitney after she took a long drink of water. Her muscles were aching. They'd been rehearsing for three weeks now. The first week had been brutal. She'd spent many nights that first week soaking her body in the hottest bath water she could stand. Now there was just a wonderful burn and her body was getting more tone. By the time the concert rolled around, her body would look fabulous. 'Just in time for beach weather.' She thought with a smile.

"What's up?"

"I was into the whole boy band craze and I've always wondered what the story behind JC's Leo necklace was? I don't remember seeing anything about it. He always had it on."

"I gave him that," Rachel smiled fondly as she remembered the silver medallion JC wore around his neck for years. "When we were in Germany the guys all went to have their signs read. I don't remember what made them do that. I think it was on a whim. Something they saw and said 'sure, why not'. The astrologist told JC he was a lion; proud and majestic. That he would be the 'star of the stage'. How the fire of a Leo was brilliant and intense. His biggest strength was his playful and loving nature but his weakness was a need for approval."

"Star of the stage," Wade mused. "That fits C."

"The whole reading fit JC. Except," she smiled wryly. "When she told him, relationship wise, to stay away from a Taurus. That was a big swing and miss on her end. Well they loved performing in Europe but they really wanted to make it big here in the States. They'd were famous as famous can be in Europe with the screaming girls, being mobbed. But when they came back home they could walk through the airport without a stare. Go to the mall. JC and I started dating not too long after we came back to the States for good. I'll spare the details but he was nervous after the first single dropped; how it would be perceived, what if they just saw them has a Backstreet knockoff. What if no one liked them? Just on and on and on..."

"Sounds like him." Wade commented again.

"That whole 'need for approval' weakness?" Meeghan questioned. She found it fascinating learning about her 'boss' when he was younger.

"Exactly," Rachel nodded. "I found that necklace in Orlando. Melissa, Joey's girlfriend at the time now his wife, and I were shopping and I came across it. I bought it and gave it to him that night; spinning a tale of what the Astrologist said. I reminded him of the weakness she had spoken about and told him he always had my approval. If he ever forgot, the necklace was a reminder."

Awww," Danielle gave a happy sigh. "That is so romantic."

"And he never took it off?" Whitney asked, loving the story.

"Well he did," Erin said. "He doesn't wear it now."

Rachel looked at the four girls in front of her, each staring at her rapt with attention waiting for her to finish. She looked down at her hand to the rings twinkling back at her from her left hand. Raising her head she sent them a smile. "He took it off when we got married." Her smile softened as she remembered the day. 

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing?" Rachel asked her husband. She smiled at the adjective. Her husband! It was finally official. After all the planning, invitations, seating arrangements, it was over. She frowned._

_"Hey," JC's hand faltered as he loosened his tie. "What was that look? You're supposed to be happy today."_

_"I am happy," she sent him a brilliant smile. "Trust me, JC; there isn't a word that describes just how happy I am right now."_

_"Then why the frown?"_

_She gave a half laugh. "I'm sort of sad it's all over. After the months of planning it's all over. I almost want to do it all over again."_

_JC cupped his wife's jaw. "You can get married every day for the rest of your life as long as it's to me."_

_"Of course," Rachel stared into her husband's bright blue eyes. She palmed his cheek; her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. Its mate sat proudly next to it. "I don't want to marry anyone else." She kissed him softly. "I love you."_

_"I love you," JC kissed her again. Longer this time hoping to convey just how much he loved her in a kiss. It was impossible of course. You couldn't measure how much he loved her._

_"You want to explain what you're doing getting undressed?" Rachel asked after the kiss. She fingered his tie, now loose. "Need I remind you that I am not going to go along with 'we just had a quickie on the way from the church'. My family will never speak to me again."_

_JC laughed shaking his head. He reached up undoing the top two buttons of his white shirt. "That sounds like something Chris would do." His fingers worked at the knot on the black cord behind his neck. His eyes never strayed from Rachel's as he was finally able to free the necklace. He could read the questions in her eyes. The medallion was warm in his hand. He almost felt naked without it around his neck. It had been a staple for him for the last five years. Since Rachel had presented it to him he'd never taken it off._

_"It didn't break did it?" Rachel asked running her finger over the lion. Over the five years, they had to replace the black cord numerous times. It would get worn and frayed. She would cut the worn part off and retie the necklace around JC's neck until the cord was too small._

_"No," he met his wife's eyes again; those beautiful green eyes could stare all the way to his soul. This woman knew him the best; better than the guys, better than any member of his family. She knew all his secrets and fears; hopes and dreams. His life was so entangled with hers there was no untangling them. They were fused together. If they were ever separated, they'd never be whole again; at least he wouldn't. "You gave this to me five years ago and told me that no matter what, I always had your approval."_

_"That's still true today," Rachel told him slightly confused as to where he was going with this._

_"Well I'm taking it off today. Retiring it because I got a better reminder," he held up his left hand showing her the silver ring proudly displayed on his ring finger. He was already used to the weight and feel of the metal. On the drive over, his thumb brushed back and forth on the smooth underside. "With this ring, I know I got your approval. I'm center stage in your life."_

"That is so romantic!" Erin gushed. "JC have a brother?"

"Happily married." Rachel grinned at the girl.

"What did you do after he told you that?" Meeghan asked, thirsty for more.

"Become a blubbering mess and cried all over him." Rachel said as they all laughed.

"Why aren't there little JC's and little Rachel's running around?

"With his crazy schedule then mine?" Rachel shook her head. "No time," she didn't tell that was the reason she was taking a break after the Blown Away tour ended in September. She hadn't made the announcement yet; was planning on dropping it in the week leading up to the final leg. Caleb Fatone's birth had really got them thinking and talking; realizing their lives were never going to slow down. Neither wanted to wait any longer but she had her tour to deal with. She had a doctor's appointment in a couple weeks to remove the IUD she had in place. If she got pregnant right now, she'd be five months when her tour ended. Both she and JC were okay with that. The announcement of her taking a break would come as a shock but she was ready to get off the road and be with her husband and start a family. She couldn't wait to have little JC's and little Rachel's.

"So," Rachel asked looking at Wade. "You gonna kill us for another hour? If so lets get started. I have the sudden urge to go home to my husband."

"Thank you for rubbing it in that you are getting some on a regular basis."

"I wasn't even talking about that!" Rachel laughed even as a blush crossed her face, tingeing her cheeks red. "Besides you have put a hurt on my body these past three weeks that all I have been able to do is go home and collapse on the couch in pain."

"Poor C," Wade grinned. "How about this..."

~*~

"Hey! You're home early," JC looked up from the keyboard. He'd been working out lyrics in his head. He wasn't sure what direction the song would go; country or pop. When Rachel started singing he wrote a lot of songs for her and with her. He used to be all about pop until then. The music world thought he was a much better country writer because seven of Rachel's number one hits were either written by him or the both of them. He was proud of every award he won with NSYNC but he held the awards Rachel won for his songs close to his heart. They were special.

Now that he'd gotten the girl group put together, when he writes he isn't sure who the song will go to. Songwriting is funny; the words can be put into any group. It's the music that decides the genre. There has been instances where he's started off writing a song with his wife in mind and only when put to music realizing the song wasn't country at all. 

Even though Rachel was taking a break from touring and putting out music, he wasn't going to stop writing for her. They hadn't discussed what would happen after they completed their family, if she would start touring again or hang it up. That was something they would discuss when the time got closer. He hoped she continued to sing; her voice was too beautiful to waste. Of course she said the same thing about him.

"The warden let us go for good behavior," Rachel grinned sitting down next to him. She had taken to calling Wade 'The warden' so she wouldn't slip up and call him his real name. If that slipped out the ruse would be over and JC would know what was up immediately.

"Really?" JC matched his wife's grin.

"Not really; he actually let us go because he found out I've been so damn worn out and hurting you haven't gotten laid recently." She giggled at the shocked look on JC's face.

"You did not..." his eyes narrowed as his wife continued to chuckle as if she had just said the world's funniest joke. He pounced on her, knocking her to her back on the couch. She shrieked as he started tickling her sides.

"No!" Rachel gasped, twisting and turning her body trying to move away from her husband's hand. "Stop," she gasped in between bouts of laughter. "JaaaaayCeeeeee!"

"You like announcing my sexual frustrations?" He caught her hands as they were on a course with his own sides and held them down with his. She was now effectively trapped.

"They are my sexual frustrations too," Rachel gulped in oxygen. The good thing about JC using his hands to hold hers was that he wasn't tickling her anymore. She considered that a win, especially since that put him laid out atop her. This was always a delicious position to be in.

JC saw Rachel smile and raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you smiling about? You're trapped."

"I know," she pressed her hips up, the movement so slight with JC's weight pressing her down. She grinned mischievously when she saw JC's eyes darken. "No complaints from me."

JC grinned slowly as he worked his legs between Rachel's. The new position allowed his hips to press more firmly against her center especially when she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. "No complaints huh?"

"Not a one," Rachel stared up at him, her expression open. "You don't see me trying to escape, do you? I'm right where I want to be. You're just not where I want you to be."

"You don't want me right here?" On the last word he thrust against her, causing Rachel to release a moan and her eyes to flutter close. When she opened her eyes, JC saw her eyes had darkened to a jade color.

"You're not kissing me." The look he sent her melted her heart. How she loved this man!

"Oh, well," the grin was slow in forming on JC's face. His blue eyes twinkled as he leaned down. Instead of taking her lips, he placed a kiss the tip of her nose. When she tried to claim his lips, he moved, chuckling softly as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Lance called on my way home."

"You're seriously bringing your bother up now?" JC mumbled against her neck as he suckled lightly, carefully not to leave a mark.

"He wanted us to do his radio show," Rachel moaned and arched her back when JC kissed the skin where her neck met shoulder.

"And," JC smiled against the spot. The first kiss caused her to arc against him. The second kiss... He grinned feeling her legs tighten around him.

"Told him..." she tilted her head back giving JC better access as he kissed his way to the other side. "Told him... I... you... JC..." she bite her lip feeling JC trace her ear with his tongue. 

"In your twin speak I'm sure he understood," he smiled placing feather light kisses along her cheek bone. He kissed each closed eye lid. He loved the fact that he made her incoherent with only a couple kisses. Pulling away he watched her eyes flutter open. Her green eyes full of lust and desire and love. "What did he say?"

"What did who say?"

JC grinned. "Lance."

"Lance called?" She tried to clear her head to follow JC but it was useless. Her brain wasn't cooperating.

"I love you," JC chuckled as he leaned down. All thoughts vanished when he captured her mouth this time, his tongue sweeping inside swallowing her declaration of love.

~*~

JC fingers ran up and down his wife's naked spine. Her head rested on his chest, directly over his heart. Their legs entwined beneath the small throw he had pulled down from the back of the couch to cover the lower half of their nakedness. Clothes were scattered. One of their shirts, his he thought, was beneath his head, but he wasn't too sure. Rachel's hand was also lying on his chest. Her thumb moved back and forth. When he felt her snuggle deeper into his side he reached for the throw pulling it up over her back. "Better?" He murmured kissing the top of her head.

Rachel hummed in answer. Her eyes were closed as she listened to JC's heartbeat finally back into its regular beat. A smile curved onto her lips thinking how the beat was fast and irregular not to long ago. It was so relaxing to lay on the couch with JC. No phones were ringing. The television was off. It was quiet; peaceful. This was something that wasn't going to happen very often for the next foreseeable future. "I wish we could lay here forever."

JC stopped his caresses to wrap both his arms around Rachel hugging her to him. "We can't lay here forever but we can lay here until seven tomorrow. That gives us..." his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. "Fourteen hours. That's a lot of time."

"Mmm, not so much when you stop and think about it. Sometimes, I wish I had turned this concert down."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's cutting into my time to spend with you. End of next week I have ACM stuff then the ACMs in Vegas. Then I'll be even busier because I have to start rehearsing for the tour and then going on tour...I'm complaining," she sighed. "I just miss you."

"I'm right here," he placed his knuckle beneath her chin and lifted her head. He kissed her softly, fully. "And I'll be with you in Vegas and with you on your tour as much as I can be. I'll always be right here...with you."

A lump rose in her throat at JC's words. She buried her face in his neck. When she wormed her arms around him, he turned on his side and pulled her tight against his body. "You're gonna make me cry."

JC laughed hugging her tighter. "Don't cry, Baby," he crooned in her ear running his hands up and down her back. Their faces were barely inches apart. It wouldn't take much movement on either of their parts to seal their lips together in a kiss.

Rachel moved in first, but it wasn't for a kiss. She touched their foreheads together. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

"You're never gonna have to find out," he whispered. With a slight tilt of his head, he brushed his lips across hers in a whisper of a kiss. "I'm always gonna be here. There's no place else I'd rather be than with you."

Rachel brought her hands up to cradle his face. Her right hand was trapped between his cheek and the couch but she moved her left fingers over his free cheek; the beginnings of stubble starting to appear breaking up the smoothness. Her thumbs ran over his lips, shivering when his tongue snaked out swiping against the pads. Her lips replaced her thumbs as she softly pressed her lips to his. 

The kisses were slow and unhurried. Neither person rushed; content on letting their love shine through their kissing. Sometimes their tongues would lazily meet when their mouths parted. A long stroke there, a short here. A complete sweep followed by a teasing stroke before retreating.

Hands caressed naked backs lovingly; drawing patterns in the skin slowly warmed by desire. Their bodies pressed tight against each other from chest to hip; their legs tangled. Hard against soft. Quiet moans escaped, mixing together in hot breaths. JC shifted and in one fluid movement, he eased inside his wife again. This time the pace was slow and undemanding. Their movements measured and unhurried; letting the fire slowly build from within.

Soft cries of release were swallowed as the movements slowed. Their bodies were slick with a thin layer of sweat. Two hearts pounded rapidly against chests; their beats synced after so many years together. Blue eyes met green.

"Never stop looking at me like that," Rachel whispered staring into her husband's eyes as he leaned over her.

"Like what?"

"Like I am your whole world." She moved her hands from his back around his waist and up his chest where she cradled his face with her palms. Tears gathered in her eyes as JC's expression softened.

JC lowered his head, kissing his wife, trying to project all the love he felt for her. "I will never stop looking at you like that because you are my whole world."


	4. Chapter 4

"One more time," Wade called hearing groans come from the five females in front of him. He knew they were tired and worn out, sore and aching but he had to push them because they were losing precious rehearsal time next week. Rachel's tour started back up which meant she couldn't give a full day to him anymore. She was needed to rehearse with her own band and for her own shows. He was lucky the shows starting off this leg of Rachel's Blown Away tour were in California. Having them in California, Rachel was able to squeeze in a few hours to rehearse for the tribute. If her shows had been scheduled in another state, he wasn't sure they would be ready in time.

"You're getting this all on tape right?" Rachel looked over at Megan. When they started rehearsing she assigned Megan with the task of video taping some portions. Everything was kept tightly under wraps and she wasn't allowed talking about it. It proved really hard since she was addicted to Twitter. After catching herself numerous times the first day, she finally started an ongoing note on her phone. (Password protected incase JC decided to snoop.)

Anytime she wanted to tweet, she just wrote it down in her notes instead. She had a fairly long note by now. It's almost turned into a blog post. Aside from the tweets, there were also her thoughts and feelings as she went through the songs special to her and learning the dances. Some posts went a little toward the R-rated side with her language. Wade took no prisoners. After the tribute aired, she would upload the post to her website along with video snippets.

"Every moan, grimace, curse word and eye roll," Megan grinned pausing the tape. "And the occasional middle finger when Wade's back is turned.

"You can edit that out right?" Danielle asked.

"If the price is right..."

"I can't wait to see the video of Meeghan dropping Rachel on her ass," Erin laughed.

"That is not funny." Rachel said as she rubbed her behind even though the incident happened weeks ago. During I Want You Back there was a flip right before JC's verse started. Even though JC's verse was cut out from their medley, the little dance break after the chorus was kept before the song switched to Tearin Up My Heart. For the flip, Rachel and Meeghan (playing JC and Joey) faced each other and gripped hands. Rachel then picked up her right leg and swung it over their joined hands positioning her with her back toward Meeghan and their hands between Rachel's legs. Once there were in that position, Meeghan then pulled on Rachel hands flipping her in the air. Danielle did the same thing to Whitney while Erin stood between them and had a few seconds to dance by herself while the flips happened.

The very first time they practice the flip, Rachel didn't land on her feet. She landed hard on her butt on the floor, sure she had broken something. Unfortunately Megan had gotten it all on video. The video would certainly get a lot of play once it was posted. It would definitely get a lot of laughs; from JC and Lance as well.

"We'll run through Bye Bye Bye once more," Wade said, gathering the girls.

"Can we pick up with It's Gonna Be Me and hit the transition?" Rachel asked. "It's a little weak I think. It's not as smooth as the others."

Wade nodded. "Alright. We'll do them both." When the girls got into their correct spots, he started the music watching as they immediately went into the dance. He nodded watching them hit the correct moves. Their movements were fluid. His face relaxed into a smile as the chorus finished and Rachel started.

"You got no choice babe, but to move on," she swept her hand out in front of her watching her movements in the mirror. Whenever she heard these songs the dance moves always went through her head. Since she was learning them it's been worse. During the last month and half she'd taken to watching NSYNC videos online only when she knew she wasn't at risk of being seen. She told the other girls to as well so they could pick up some of the guys' mannerisms. They all wanted this to be the best performance. A knowing smile crossed her face as she moved her shoulders. In every video she watched, JC always gave a small smile during that part. "You know there ain't no time to waste. You're just too blind. To see but in the end you know it's gonna be me."

When they got into the short dance break Wade paid close attention. They moved into position and they leaned to the right before moving back to the left then bending over at the waist. Starting with Danielle, they each picked their heads up. He shook his head. "Wait," he called out.

"That's not working." Rachel placed her hands on her hips, staring at Wade in the mirror.

"Why don't we cut out the, 'gonna, gonna, gonna,' part," Whitney suggested. "So it will be like, 'There comes a day when I'll be the one; you'll see...'" she did the lean as she sang the words then dropped her head down. "Bye bye. bye bye." She sang and echoed before straightening. "When we drop down there will be a hard pause. Then the music for Bye Bye Bye picks up, we move into places and go into that dance."

Wade was nodding as he listened to Whitney talk. It was a good idea and he told her so. "Let's try that." He moved in front of the girls and slowed the pace of the movements. He sang the lyrics that went with the lean and fell silent, pausing bent over at the waist for a second before he hummed the opening strands of Bye Bye Bye. When he looked at the mirror he saw five nods. "Alright, start at the dance break and then move into Bye Bye Bye."

"What are you doing now?" Danielle asked Rachel as they gathered their things after Wade deemed the rehearsal good and released them.

"To Lance's," Rachel wiped her face with a towel. She looked at the clock on the wall, grimacing seeing that it was already after three. "Supposed to be on his radio show thirty minutes ago."

Erin made a face. "You're late."

"I know. I think I've been late to everything this week. I'm beginning to think I'll never be on time again." She shouldered her bag. Lance was going to have to deal with her smelly and sweaty. She didn't have time to shower.

"Oh no;" Megan shook her head, sending her boss a glare. "You will be on time to everything after this concert is over. Because when you're late, people get angry at me. I don't like it when people get angry with me."

"That's why I pay you the big bucks," Rachel said as they walked out into the California sunshine. 

"I've been inside so long, I forgot that it's warm outside," Whitney slipped on her sunglasses. "I need to find some beach time."

"Are we rehearsing this weekend?"

Wade nodded. "Only for a couple hours each day to keep it fresh. Just running through a couple times. Rachel's not going to be here so I won't keep you long."

"A weekend off. We should all be so lucky," Meeghan teased.

"I wish. I'll be in Sacramento tomorrow and San Jose on Sunday," Rachel opened the backseat door on the passenger side, dropping her bag on the seat. "There is no weekend off. Tuesday I have a concert here in LA. Thursday in Bakersfield; Saturday in San Diego and then the tribute concert on Sunday. Don't ask me what's after that because frankly I have absolutely no idea."

"You gonna be able to run through this weekend?" Erin asked.

Rachel shook her head. "JC's gonna be with me. Even if I could get rid of him for an hour, there will always be someone around who will see." She opened the driver's door. "I'll see you ladies on Monday."

~*~

"Welcome back, my little peanuts," Lance said as the advertisements ended. "My sister has finally arrived."

"Yes yes," Rachel spoke as she moved the microphone down. "There was a last minute change and The Warden made us practice."

"Changing something a week before the show?"

"Crazy huh? But it makes the transition between songs so much smoother."

"For our listeners that don't know," Drew, one of the 'peanuts' on the show, spoke. "Rachel is involved in this tribute concert that's airing living next Sunday, honoring some of the big names in music over the years." He named off some of the acts being honored. "NSYNC is one of them."

Lance nodded. "We are. I'm not quite sure what to expect. If only I knew who was performing." He sent a look toward his sister. "Someone won't tell me."

"Someone isn't allowed," Rachel said pointedly. "I really have no idea why they want this surprise factor but I can't say. I literally had to sign paperwork stating I'd keep my mouth shut. I don't even know who the others are performing to. We all know the list of performers slated and the honorees, but it's a guessing game to match them up."

"So what can you tell us?" Drew asked. "Give us some inside scoop."

"I don't know what I can really tell you that won't get me in trouble," Rachel started. "After working the past... well almost two months, I hope everyone will like it. I've never been this tired. In the beginning there were nights I'd go home and literally pass out on the couch. It hurt to walk."

"I think she's doing NSYNC," Lance broke in.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Who knows, I might be doing Backstreet Boys. Oh the storylines..."

"You said transition, so are you doing more than one song?" Lisa, Lance's personal assistant asked. She had been quiet so far letting Rachel talk.

"Damn," Rachel muttered. "I can't discuss the songs. But since I let it slip already. Yes there is more than one song. That's what's really hard about medleys and such. Getting from one song to the next without it sounding like crap."

"Oh yeah," Lance nodded knowingly. "Not only do you have to work out which verses and use but you have you to work the music. It's a pain in the butt to make the music go directly from one song to the other without you really knowing the songs switched. So I hear there was some controversy at the beginning that had you almost quitting. Tell us about that."

"You know all about that; JC couldn't wait to tell you."

"Well I don't," Drew spoke. "What happened? If you can tell us..."

"My sister told the executive producer of the concert to stick the concert up his ass." Lance grinned. "My baby sister is growing up."

"We're twins, dork," Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"You're still younger."

"By two minutes."

"So what happened?"

"I wish I could be here Monday after the concert, then I'd spill all and tell you everything."

"Well that can be arranged."

"I wish. I'll be on tour. Blown Away starts up again tomorrow and goes until September."

"Wow," Drew's eyes widened. "So this concert definitely took all your off time."

"Yes it did. JC's a little put out at times but he understands. There were plenty of times, when after rehearsing and I'd pass out on the couch where I wished I'd have turned down the concert. I've been crazy busy, with rehearsals. Then I was in Vegas for the ACMs. Starting tomorrow I have 5 shows here in California, along with final preparations for the tribute concert next Sunday."

"Wow; that's a crazy schedule. She's busier than you Lance."

"I remember those days well. We never knew where we were, where we were going. We just went were we were told."

"Are we gonna have a NSYNC reunion next week?"

"I have gotten so many tweets..."

"Me too." Rachel said, speaking over Lance. When it was announced NSYNC was one of the honorees, her twitter at blown up with tweets asking if all the members would be in attendance. She couldn't speak for any of them. JC would have been there regardless because she was performing. Though she wondered if NSYNC hadn't been one of the honorees would she have been asked to perform?

"I don't know about Justin or Chris," Lance continued. "I'll be there and Joey sent a text that he was going."

"Obviously JC will be there," Drew said with a look toward Rachel for confirmation.

"He didn't have a choice," Rachel grinned. "He was going anyway."

"Does he go to all your performances?"

Rachel nodded, smiling as she talked about her husband. "For obvious reasons he can't completely go on tour with me. He works out some crazy schedule that makes him ridiculously busy when he's home so he can come with me more often, for longer periods of times. But when there are those special performances, such as the ACMs, Grammys or what not, he's always there."

"Awww. I introduced them," Lance grinned. "If it wasn't for me JC wouldn't have been part of your life for the last...how many years?"

"Sixteen years at the end of the month."

"Holy crap. You guys haven't been married for sixteen years have you?" Drew asked shocked.

"No; it will be ten years next month." Rachel said. "We've been together for sixteen years. Since 97."

"Wow," Drew shook his head. "Sixteen years. That is unreal. That is unheard of in this industry where we had Kim Kardashian's 72 day marriage to Kris Humphries and Britney Spear's 55 hour marriage."

"What's the secret?" Lance asked, giving his sister a wink.

"We love each other?" Rachel said with a small laugh. "It's really not that big of a secret for a successful marriage. We survived the height of NSYNC and all those groupies that hung out in the hotel lobbies and would show up where the guys were. Wanting to sleep with them, offering to have their babies. Then it was his tour and then mine..."

"So what you're saying is, the way to make a marriage work in the business is to be crazy busy and never see each other?"

The studio filled with laughter. "Definitely not. I'd go crazy if I couldn't see JC. Long distance would never work. One of us would cave and move to where the other one is."

"What's the longest you guys have been apart?" Lisa asked. She loved Rachel and JC. They were in the same category as Lance whereas they were best friends. She was closer to Lance only because of the fact that she worked for him and was with him constantly.

Rachel paused and thought for a moment. "A month. During my Play On Tour. With the way the tour was scheduled and America's Best Dance Crew nothing ever worked out and it was a month before we were finally able to get together. It was a nightmare. Of course we talked on the phone multiple times a day. Texted each other constantly. Video chatted. We did it all. But it wasn't the same as actually being in the same room."

"Well no, you couldn't have sex."

Rachel felt her face flush and groaned. She hated this part of Lance's show. She didn't mind talking about sex or intimate topics; she just preferred to leave hers out of the discussion. "It wasn't even that. I mean that was part of it but..." she sighed trying to get her words in order.

"My sister hates talking about her sex life."

"I do! It's private; between me and JC. I really don't want to invite the world in."

"Not the world. Just our handful of listeners," Drew joked.

"What I was trying to say is that the month apart was really hard. JC and I are really touchy-feely...you can stop thinking about sex now," she rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about kissing and hugging; hand holding, snuggling. We've always been that way. Very seldom will you see us out in town without us holding hands, my arm is through his, or his hand on my back or waist. It's just natural for us."

"As we go and wonder why we didn't find JC first; well I did, but I graciously let my sister have him," Lance spoke with a smile. "We need to take a break. But when we come back we're gonna play a game and I believe Rachel has tickets to give away. So don't go anywhere."

~*~

"This week can not get over fast enough," JC said as he lay in bed watching his wife get ready. Her movements were slow and he counted four yawns already. When she looked at him, he could see the feint markings beneath her eyes signaling just how much sleep she hadn't gotten. The weekend had been packed. Flying out Saturday morning to Sacramento, Rachel had interviews, meet and greets, and rehearsal before her show that night.

Then on Sunday they flew to San Jose to do it all over again. After the show they flew back to Burbank where they both collapsed in bed in complete exhaustion. JC was exhausted and he hadn't been the one that put on over two hour shows back to back. This week wasn't looking any better for his wife to rest and catch up on sleep. In fact it looked worse.

"I know but it's not like there's going to be any downtime next week," Rachel said as she pulled a plain white t-shirt over her head. Once it was on, she pulled her blonde hair from beneath the shirt. She wasn't in the mood to put an effort into her appearance. Wade and the girls could deal with her white t-shirt and plain grey sweatpants.

"You'll have more than you do now," JC rolled over on his side and leaned up on his elbow as Rachel moved into the bathroom. From his position he could see into the room and he watched her brush her hair out before pulling it back in a simple pony tail. His fingers itched to pull her back to bed, remove the brown rubber band from her hair and run his fingers through the long tresses while her head rested on his chest until they both fell asleep again.

"True," Rachel said before quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth. She was slowly starting to feel human again. When she walked back into the bedroom, she couldn't help but walk toward the bed. She crawled over the empty space; her eyes never leaving her husband's. She gave him a pretty chaste peck on the lips.

"I want to pull you back in this bed with me," he palmed her cheek.

"I wouldn't offer much resistance."

JC groaned at his wife's words. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head where he brought her lips to his. His eyes closed at the contact. This time the kiss wasn't chaste. He moved to his back and pulled Rachel down with him, never once breaking contact. Their lips moved together in a slow, sensual manner; an act so familiar to them both. "How much time do we have?" He whispered against her lips.

"Not enough time to do what you're thinking." Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she stared down at JC; her lips a whisper away from his.

"If I just want to lay here and hold you?"

"Oh," her features softened as her heart expanded. Her love for JC grew each day. "Megan's picking me up so we have until she texts." She allowed JC to pull her down in the comfort of his arms. She curled her body to his side, placing her head on his bare chest. He was still warm from sleep she wanted to crawl beneath the covers and really wrap her body around his but she settled get getting as close as she could on top of the covers. She felt his hand playing with her pony tail and nuzzled her head against his chest. Letting her eyes drift shut she gave a content sigh.

They lay in the quiet neither speaking. JC ran his fingers through her pony tail. His head leaned against hers. His eyes were closed as he took in the feeling of her thumb caressing his cheek, her fingers resting on his neck. It seemed like it was all too soon when Rachel's phone went off signaling their short, intimate time was over.

"Damn," Rachel sighed and tightened her arm around JC, stealing a few more seconds.

"Look on the bright side," JC told her as he sat up, keeping her in his arms. "This week should be pretty easy. You have everything learned it's just running through it a few times a day to keep it fresh."

Rachel hummed, "From your lips," she leaned forward kissing him softly. "I hope so. We're moving to the NOKIA theatre this week for rehearsals. Let's see how closed doors they keep this. I bet by Sunday at least two acts will be found out."

"I hope it's yours," JC murmured against her lips as he kissed her again. "Because this not knowing is killing me."

She smiled at him, cradling his face. "You'll find out Sunday." She kissed him one last time before reluctantly getting off the bed. "If you're right and we only do a few run-throughs, I should be done by lunch; maybe we can go out on one of those things that couples do. You know when they go someplace like out to eat or see a movie..."

JC's lips twisted into a grin. "You mean like a date?"

Rachel snapped her fingers pointing her finger in the air. "That's the word I was looking for. It's been so long I had forgotten..." Her teasing eyes met his. "Keep your lunch free, Mr. Chasez; you're taking me out." As she stepped into the hallway she paused, placing a hand on the door frame looking over her shoulder. Taking in her husband sitting up in their bed, bare-chested, blankets pooled in his lap, his hair in disarray, looking so delicious, she bit her lip to keep from saying to hell with the rehearsal and jumping back into bed. Instead she sent him a smile. "I love you."

"I love you," He shook his head as his wife wiggled her fingers at him and disappeared from sight. He collapsed back on the bed, smiling wide.


	5. Chapter 5

"You fucking kidding me?"

Wade rubbed his face groaning as he heard the tone in Rachel's voice. This was not happening a week before the concert. 'Why oh why do people with power get bright ideas days before an event?' He thought. Judging by the look on Rachel's face and Mr. Klein's, this was not going to end well. He just wasn't sure for which party.

"This is a brilliant idea!" Mr. Klein stated, sweeping his hand toward the stage where the apparatuses were already put together. "You're already going to be in them anyway; this just adds more to the wow factor."

"This would have been nice to know from the very beginning! And the only part we were going to be in was having the ropes attached to our wrists. There was nothing stated about harnesses and dangling above the stage." She turned her glare from the older man toward the harness hanging from the air. Five of them. All waiting for them to get suited up and be lifted in the air. This was not what she was expecting when she arrived this morning. She expected to be in the ropes to practice the beginning of No Strings Attached. Now a suit had a brilliant idea to add another aspect to an already grueling routine; days before the performance no less.

"Watching some of their videos and seeing them with the Pinocchio song playing," Mr. Klein shook his head. "It was a genius idea. It's something we can easily recreate that will have them talking more then they already will be."

"Why didn't you bring this up earlier, Mr. Klein?" Wade cut in. He sent Rachel a look hoping she'd keep quiet. "We already have the routine down. We're here to practice the few movements with the ropes. We're down to - counting today - six days of rehearsals. And those aren't full days because Rachel has a concert tomorrow, Thursday and Saturday. We can't be adding new things."

"It's a simple addition," Mr. Klein stated. "A few arm movements and you're done. Easy."

"Easy!" Rachel exploded. "You're changing our routine that we spent the last two months working hard to get down! And now you're stepping in at the last minute and changing things?"

"I'm not changing anything, Ms. Chasez," Mr. Klein stated. The happy smile he wore slowly fading. "I'm merely adding a small part to the beginning that will give your performance an extra edge. People will be tuning in on Sunday to see NSYNC reunited after nearly a decade apart. Your performance is huge. It will be the one people will be looking at the most. Not only because they were so popular but because you are the artist performing it - JC's wife."

Rachel clenched her jaw to keep from saying what she wanted to say. She felt like she was already harnessed up and being mastered from above. What could she do? Pull out? Six days before the concert? If she did that, who would fill in? Who would they get to take her place? There was no one that could learn the whole routine in six days no matter how good they were.

"This is nonnegotiable." Mr. Klein stared at Rachel waiting for her to say something. He budged on a lot of things for this one performance trying to keep her happy but this was something he wasn't doing.

"Did it ever occur to you, Mr. Klein during your 'brilliant idea' that one of use might have a fear of heights?" Rachel stated her tone low and even.

"Do any of you have that problem?" Mr. Klein asked looking at each member of the ensemble. When no one voiced a problem he looked back at the leader. "Good. Now, I'll leave you to practice."

Rachel fought the urge to raise her middle finger at the retreating man's back. Instead she looked at Wade. "What the hell are we going to do? Damnit."

"I hate people in charge. They get bright ideas and think they are easy to carry out," Wade muttered. The door closed behind Mr. Klein leaving him along with the five girls plus Megan. "Let's pull up this video and look at what they guys do and go from there."

"This makes me want to go and slap each and every one of them," Rachel grumbled as she took her iPad from Megan. Quickly going to YouTube she searched for the video of the guys dangling from the air. "Well..." she said as they watched the first thirty seconds of the video, "the good news is the first verse they are dangling there doing nothing."

"Their movements don't look coordinated," Erin pointed out. "Look," she rewound the video. "Look at their arms. They each are doing something different. It almost looks like they were told to just do something with their arms."

"That is what it looks like," Rachel mused. "This has me worried the rest of the week he's going to be popping in here with new ideas."

"Not really important at the moment," Danielle spoke up. When everyone looked at her she offered a little smile. "But what about our costumes?"

"Son of a bitch," Rachel let a string of curses fly. Last month they had sat down and decided on their clothing and met with the group of women who were designing and creating the clothing. They hadn't heard back. "Megan..." she turned and looked to her personal assistant.

"On it," Megan quickly stood and strode from the room.

"Alright. Let's not worry about all that stuff," Wade spoke. He was beginning to get nervous. He couldn't help but worry if what Rachel said was true. Was Mr. Klein going to keep popping in each day with something else to add? Was he doing this with the other acts as well or were they special? "Let's just practice the Pinocchio bit." He nodded for the lone gentleman standing out of sight on the stage.

"Alright ladies; I'm Jesse. I'm going to be the one in charge of lowering you to the stage," Jesse was in his mid-thirties. He had short brown hair, with dark eyes and a sharp chiseled jaw. Beneath the jeans and tight black t-shirt was the body of a fit man. Four girls immediately fell in love. "I'll show you how to strap yourself in. And then how to get out of the harness."

It took awhile for Jesse to show each girl. Rachel rolled her eyes at their flirting. Wade had offered to help, which he was turned down by everyone except Rachel. But once they were strapped in and secure, Jesse worked the machine and raised them high above the seats.

"Alright," Wade called up to the girls suspended above the floor. "Relax!"

"Easy for you to say! Your feet are firmly on the ground!" Rachel called down. She heard Wade's chuckle.

"Faster you get this the less you'll have to do it. Now when the song starts you guys are hanging there. You're relaxed and not moving. So relax your body. Give it a lifeless look."

"Lifeless is not something I want to hear this high up," Meeghan shouted down, but let her body go limp.

"Good, good," Wade called up as he looked at each individual. Their bodies were limp and relaxed. "Wish we had the music for this..." He hummed what he thought was part of the song. "There are no strings on me... and lower." They didn't have a lot of room to work with compared to what NSYNC had at the stadiums. "About five feet off the ground. Good..." he said when Jesse stopped the girls. "This is where you do the first movements." He pulled out his phone and pulled up the video they had looked at earlier on Rachel's iPad. He turned up the volume as high as he could. "Here's where you're suspended in air.... you're being lowered. And....go" He watched as they moved their arms. The movements were disjointed and rough. This was not what he needed a week out. They were supposed to be polishing movements, making them snap and pop. Not learning new things. "Put 'em on the ground." He called to Jesse.

"Alright ladies; listen to the beat. Find the rhythm. Ignore Pinocchio's voice. He doesn't matter here. Once you find that back beat, that's what you move your arms too. You have to imagine there is actually someone at the top of those ropes on your arms moving them," he rewound the video to the part he wanted. "We'll stay on the floor and work through this."

Frustrations were mounting thirty minutes later when Wade finally called for a break. As the girls got a drink of water, he knew when the break was over he was skipping the puppet scene and going with the releasing of the ropes and running through the performance. At this point he didn't care about some big wigs great idea. The performance is what mattered to him. This was what they worked hard for during those two months. They put in long hours to get it down. Before he could gather them back up, Megan returned.

"What's the verdict?" Rachel asked.

"They have costumes already picked up," Megan spoke. "In an hour you have to be in the dressing room were they'll do fittings."

"Alright," Wade sighed. This was turning into a cluster. "Let's get back at it so you can go do that. After than, if there is still time, we'll hit it again. Forget the Pinocchio stuff for right now. Put the ropes back on your wrists and we'll work this part go from there."

~*~

Rachel grabbed her bag from the chair and tossed it down on the floor then proceeded to curl up, using the bag as a pillow. The weekend was finally catching up with her.

"Are you okay?" Meeghan asked as she passed around the sandwiches that were delivered to them for lunch. Seeing Rachel's eyes closed, she left her sandwich in the bag.

"I have never been this tired in my entire life," Rachel spoke, her eyes remaining closed. By the time they got out of wardrobe, it was lunch time. Wade had been nice enough to order them a light lunch. After lunch they were going to rehearse more. The new beginning made their day longer, especially since they wouldn't be able to rehearse tomorrow since she had a concert. "Hey guys, I am sorry about the added stuff this week. If it wasn't for my concerts, we'd be done for the day."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Whitney brushed off Rachel's apologies. She took a drink of her water. "We knew the final week would be crazy."

"Yeah, and it would be stupid for us to complain when you're the one that has a million different things going on," Erin said taking a bit of her turkey sandwich. "We just have to worry about this. You got interviews and rehearsals for your own shows."

"So I was thinking," Danielle spoke up a few minutes later after a period of silence while they all started eating. "I don't know if it's a good idea or not..."

"Spit it out girl," Whitney said. "Though if you're going to change or add something to the show, you're liable to get hurt."

Danielle laughed forcefully. "No... well not really. It doesn't have anything to do with dancing or singing. It's just, after seeing what we're wearing Sunday, I thought it would be kind of cool if we did something that would make us sort of their likeness." She saw four sets of confused eyes look at her. She blushed. "What I mean is Whitney, you're Chris. Chris was known for, those goggles and the braided hair. So I thought it would be cool if Whitney got her hair braided. Joey had red hair. So Meeghan could put red streaks in her hair. Justin..."

"Wore the jeweled bandanas," Erin grinned. "I like it. I think that's a good idea. When I get home, I'm gonna do that to a bandana."

"But what will you do?" Whitney asked Danielle. She had no problem getting her hair done in braids for the concert. 

"Did Lance really have anything?"

"The frosted tips," Meeghan giggled. She laughed harder when she heard a snort come from Rachel who had stayed quiet during their conversation.

"I don't think Lance really had anything..."

"Don't you ever answer your phone?" Megan interrupted coming up the group. She stood in front of Rachel looking down at her boss.

"Not when I'm trying to rest," Rachel mumbled, opening one eye, peeking up at Megan. "What's wrong now?"

"Your husband is here. So I suggest you go outside and meet him before he comes in here looking for you."

"Don't let him come in here!" Erin shrieked. "We've made it this far without anyone knowing! I'd hate to have the surprise ruined.

"Don't worry," Rachel pushed herself up. She grabbed her sandwich and looked at her watch. They had thirty minutes. She'd take that time with JC. Giving a little wave, she picked up her bottle of water and made her way out of the theatre. She smiled seeing the lone figure leaning against the wall to the right where the ticket window was located; his hands in his pocket. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but his smile was bright and wide when he spotted her.

The smile on JC's face faltered slightly seeing the look on his wife's face. Sure she was smiling but he could see just how much it took for her to muster that much. He pushed off the wall and held open his arms and she walked right into them. He hugged her tightly feeling her relax against him. "I take it this morning didn't go as planned?" He murmured into her hair.

Rachel shook her head.

"Come on," he released her from his arms only to take her hand. He led her away from the entrance of the theatre around the side to the building next to it. There were concrete walls built around small trees and flowers. He sat down first, leaning back against the wall and pulled Rachel down to his lap. In front of them was the fifty-plus story JW Marriott Hotel. Very few people walked by and no one bothered them. He held her loosely in his arms, cradled between his legs. "What happened?"

"Oh JC," Rachel sighed. "This week is going to be a nightmare. It's supposed to just be running through to keep it fresh not changing things."

"You're changing things?" JC asked surprised. "What the hell is The Warden thinking? He does know you have your own concerts this week right?"

"It's not him." She picked her head off JC's chest. "Mr. Klein had a 'brilliant idea'," she made the air quotes. "I have a feeling he's going to be popping in every day this week with his brilliant ideas."

"The concert's less than a week away, what is he thinking?"

"I don't know. He has too much time on his hands? You know how people in charge get. They get these ideas and think they can be carried out just like that. And they have all the power so no one's going to tell them no..."

"You told him no," JC pointed out. "And he crawled over backward to get you to reconsider."

"Told him no this time too. Both the Warden and I. Didn't get us very far." She sighed. "And of course it's got us all messed up and frustrated. We barely had time to work through anything this morning because we had to go to wardrobe. Which I had to stand there and get yelled at."

"What? Why?"

"Because they didn't fit."

JC griped his wife's shoulders and pushed her back as he looked her up and down. "No way they said you were fat. If they did, I'm going to have a word with them..."

"No," Rachel shook her head, a small smile on her face. "They didn't fit because I had lost weight. I shimmied and the pants fell right off."

JC laughed as he pictured his wife's words. "That I would have loved to see."

"There may be a video," Rachel blushed. "Megan's been taking little videos of this whole thing. She just happened to catch that part."

"I have got to see this video!"

"You will...but not until after the concert," she patted his cheek. Leaving her palm on his cheek, she leaned forward kissing him softly. "This wasn't the kind of date I had in mind this morning."

"No," he lifted his hand, placing it over Rachel's on his cheek. "But I'm here and you're here. Nothing else matters." He moved this time, brushing his lips over hers.

"Well, I can't offer much but I'll share my turkey sandwich and bottle of water."

"Maybe you should eat the full sandwich so your pants won't fall off Sunday night," JC teased.

"Oh my God," Rachel stared at JC in horror. "That's not even funny! Don't joke about that!"

JC laughed at his wife's expression. "You're right; that wouldn't be funny. At least not at first."

"Well," Rachel said as JC laughed. "I supposed I'll have to make sure my panties are the sexiest pair I own since everyone is gonna see them. Maybe those tiny red ones you like so much..."

The laughter stopped abruptly as Rachel's words penetrated. JC looked at his wife, who raised her eyebrow at him. He imagined sitting in the audience watching his wife sing and dance on stage. In the middle of the song, her pants slide off her hips to the floor revealing the skimpiest pair of red lace that barely covered anything. He could hear the wolf whistles in his head and see men reaching for the cell phones to take photographs and maybe video as well. "Never mind," he spoke, his voice low. "It wouldn't be funny."

"I'm sure you'd run up on stage to quickly cover me up," Rachel giggled.

"Damn straight," JC nodded. "No one gets to see you like that except me."

"I'll leave the red lace at home just for you," Rachel promised. "I'll make sure I have the most un-sexiest pair I can find."

"You'd make granny panties sexy," JC crossed his arms across her chest, pulling her tightly against his chest. "Incase you haven't noticed, you're incredibly hot." He pressed a kiss against her neck.

Rachel grinned. She hummed feeling JC's lips against her neck and she tilted her head, exposing her neck more. She crossed one of her arms over JC's on her chest, holding them in place. The other, she lifted and cocked it backward, wrapping it around JC's head, burying her fingers in his hair. "Is that why you can't keep your hands off me?"

"Is that what you want me to do with my hands?" JC murmured hotly into her ear. "Keep them off you?"

"Not in a million years. I like your hands on me. But maybe we should curb this before it gets out of hand and we get ourselves arrested," she said even as she turned her head inviting him to kiss her. Which he did. Thoroughly.

"How about tonight you tell me all about how you like my hands on you?"

"Mmm, deal," Rachel said and sat up, breaking the hold JC had on her. She handed JC half her sandwich and they ate in silence, sharing the cold bottle of water. When they were finished eating, she took up her previous position between his legs relaxing against him. "I can't wait until we can do this anytime without worrying about touring, interviews, appearances..."

JC wrapped his arms around Rachel holding her securely against him. "I know. But it won't be just us for very long."

"I hope not," Rachel wrapped her arms over JC's. A couple weeks ago, she went to the doctor and removed her birth control. Now it was just a waiting game to see when they would get pregnant. She was supposed to announce her break this week but after talking with JC, they decided to just wait until they could announce her pregnancy and do it at once. She was glad not to announce it this week; it was crazy enough without that added news. "I'm excited and it hasn't even happened yet."

"It might have," JC said softly in her ear. He gently placed his hands over his wife's stomach where it was possible his baby was already growing. "We could already be expecting and don't know it yet." He moved his fingers over her stomach.

"Could be twins," she spoke just as softly settling her hands on top of JC's, threading her fingers through his.

"Even better," JC murmured. They sat there discussing their future children until JC's phone rang with Megan informing Rachel it was time to get back to work. They walked back hand in hand to the front doors of the Nokia Theatre. JC hugged her tight and kissed her softly before letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just how nervous are you," Michael asked Rachel as they watched the photographers go crazy at the reunited NSYNC members.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke," Rachel took his hand squeezing tightly. "I am actually grateful they are garnering so much attention that they," she nodded toward the photographers and media members waiting for a word, "forget about me."

Michael chuckled. "Just watch my shoes if you do puke."

"Gee thanks," Rachel said dryly rolling her eyes. "JC would have at least offered to hold my hair."

"Well he's your husband," Melissa spoke up. "He's supposed to do that. It's in the handbook."

"I feel like we should have just dated each other," Rachel spoke, looking at the other four standing with her. She was joined by not only Michael and Melissa, but Jessica and Karly as well; Justin's wife and Chris's fiancée.

"Well isn't this what happened when they were together?" Karly asked. She was nervous. This was the first show of this kind she had attended. It was nerve-wracking being around so many music stars.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. We never really walked the red carpet together..."

"Or the orange carpet," Melissa cut in. "Believe the Kid's Choice was orange."

"Not that important," Rachel gave her friend an eye roll. "They wanted just them. None of us were important. Most times we met them inside. In fact, it was encouraged that we meet them inside."

"Yeah they didn't want to advertise any of the men were actually taken," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Wanted all the girls to believe they really had a chance."

"Oh yeah, attached boy band members didn't sell," Rachel mocked. "The fans knew of course. JC and Joey were always the 'off limits' ones."

"Are you gonna tell us what your performance is?" Karly asked.

"Yeah, are ya?" Melissa asked a teasing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah right. I'm happy it's lasted this long without getting out." Two days ago, two acts had been found out. It had created a lot of talk. Someone had saw the rehearsals and tweeted out the information.

"You know." Michael stared at Melissa then at Rachel.

"Know what?"

"You know who Rachel is performing."

"I know no such thing," Melissa disputed but felt the blush cross her face.

"Mel..." Rachel warned. "You," she pointed her finger in Michael's face. "Behave!" She jumped feeling a hand on her waist. Spinning around she stared into the blue eyes of her husband.

"Just me," JC said with a grin. He wrapped an arm around her waist after the obligatory group only photos were finished. He was sure the photographers wanted more, but the guys nixed their requests. For the first time they could actually be with their dates on the carpet and that's what they were going to do. "The carpet awaits."

Rachel saw Justin and Jessica walk down the carpet first. Lights flashed all over the place from the photographers taking photo after photo of the couple. She knew Justin was the most popular member from the group, had the most success solo but the rest of the guys had found success in other areas. She and JC waited, allowing the rest of the guys to go first. There would be a moment where she'd have to take solo photos. Not many of course, because she was sharing this night with JC. "I think this is the first time I've walked the carpet with you in NSYNC capacity."

JC stopped on the mark where the coordinator told them. He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, holding her against his side, smiling as the flash bulbs popped. "You do know that wasn't us right? That I wanted you with me but we weren't allowed."

"I know," Rachel smiled toward the photographers. She pressed her hand on his waist, squeezing slightly. Her smile widened when she felt his hand return the favor. They were pros at the carpet stuff. She may not have been able to walk to carpets with him during NSYNC, but he had been there to walk with her during all the award shows she'd been apart of.

"Just how nervous are you?" Lance asked as the show started. Their row consisted of Justin, Jessica, JC, Rachel, himself, Michael, Joey, Melissa, then Chris and Karly. 

"I'm not nervous at all. I've been on stage plenty of times."

"If you're not nervous then why do you have a bone crushing grip on my hand?" Lance chuckled when the pressure on his hand quickly lessened.

"Sorry," Rachel blushed as she quickly released both Lance and JC's hands from her grip. "I'm about ready to gnaw all my fingernails off. I wish I would have opened the show."

"Maybe if you were nicer to Mr. Klein," JC leaned closer to Rachel so he could talk without disrupting anyone around them.

Rachel curled her lip. "He's probably waiting backstage to make more changes. If that's the case, The Warden and I are... well... it won't be pretty. It doesn't matter anyway. No one's going to be talking about my performance or anyone else's tomorrow. It's gonna be all about you guys and how you were all in the same room again. This will definitely spark rumors."

"Good," Joey answered, hearing Rachel's words. "Those questions were dying down on Twitter. I was kind of missing them."

"Oh I don't know Rachel," Melissa said, laughing. "We might be talking about your performance if your pants fall off."

"That problem was fixed," Rachel stuck her tongue out at her friend. "They fit securely now. Trust me; before I let the ladies leave I shimmied and shook my butt off doing everything I could think of. They didn't budge."

"Did Megan catch that on camera?" JC murmured, reclaiming his wife's hand.

"No she did not. Thank God."

The further into the event the more Rachel's stomach twisted in knots. She was set to perform in the second hour. She spent the first hour gripping JC's hand tight. This was by far the worst case of nerves she ever had. Before long she was being summoned to the back. She felt sick.

"You'll do great," JC let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. He palmed the back of her head so he could speak into her ear. "It's just any other performance. Just remember how excited you were yesterday when you came home after your final rehearsal. Trust me, tonight will be even better than yesterday. No matter what, I love you."

Rachel blinked back the tears her husband's words caused. She quickly hugged him tight. When she pulled back she kissed him. "Love you too." Before she left she opened the small clutch she carried and very carefully palmed the item inside. Making a fist around the item she sent JC a smile, hoping he didn't see. "Wish me luck."

With words of encouragement following her, she followed the stage hand from the audience backstage where she met up with the girls.

"You look gorgeous!" Erin gushed as they started getting ready. Off came their red carpet duds and on went the outfit they were wearing to finish out their medley. Halfway through the concert there was a clothing change.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled as she slipped out of the dress she wore.

"Friends are watching on TV and they are telling me they have showing NSYNC a lot," Danielle said.

"It's gonna be crazy for a few weeks with rumors about them getting back together," Rachel spoke as she changed bras from the cute, sexy red one she had worn beneath her dress to a plain one that offered more support. With all the bouncing around she was about to do, she needed all the support she can get.

"Isn't this awesome?" Erin held up a white bandana with sparkled jewels. If Rachel didn't know any better, she would have sworn Erin had stolen one of Justin's. Erin beamed when Rachel told her. "I researched all day looking at pictures."

"Whitney, your hair looks amazing," Rachel looked at the woman's brown hair, completely braided into tiny braids. She had them pulled up high on her head and twisted in a manner that it looked like Chris's "pineapple hair". "You find goggles?"

"I did, but they won't stay on my head. They keep flying off. I tried everything I could think of to make them stay." Danielle frowned. "I really wanted to wear them, but the braids will work fine. I think everyone will know who I am supposed to be."

"Did you bring it?" Meeghan asked. Her own long hair was pulled into a pony tail. It was streaked with thick red chunks.

Rachel smiled and reached down, picking up the item she sat on top of the vest she was going to be wearing to start off. She held it up for the girls to see. The medallion swung in the air from the black cord. "I'll have to wear it underneath the first outfit. I don't want it to get caught and pulled off. Everyone will see it once we get into the Pop outfits."

She pulled the sleeveless, fitted shirt on before securing the Leo necklace around her neck. She gave it a few tugs to make sure it wasn't coming off. Satisfied she pulled on the pants that went with the shirt. When they each had their Pop outfits on, they started putting on the outfits they were going to wear during the first half of their performance. For once Rachel agreed with something. Whoever picked the wardrobe out had been spot on.

Keeping with the No Strings Attached theme, they were wearing replicas of what the guys had worn during the tour. They were dressed as puppeteers. Oversized silk-like black pants complete with brightly sparkly patches sewn on. Rachel and Erin wore white button up shirts. The buttons were over embellished. Over the shirts they each had a black vest that matched the pants. The vest also had patches sewn all over. The lapels were also sparkled. Danielle and Meeghan had white button up shirts as well, but they had on black suit coats over. Whitney wore a black shirt beneath her suit coat. The coats were adorned with sparkly patches as well. On their hands they wore white gloves with the fingers cut off and they each had hats. Erin wore a top hat, the others were less pronounced.

~*~

"Any guesses on which singer she has?" Lance leaned over across Rachel's empty seat so he could speak with JC.

JC shrugged. He held his wife's clutch purse in his hand as he shifted in his seat so it wouldn't fall to the floor. "I want to say us, but that's the obvious guess. I'm not too sure."

"I hope its Backstreet Boys," Joey jumped in with a grin. "Imagine the headlines, 'NSYNC Sister Performs Tribute to Rival Boy Band'"

"'Wife of NSYNCer Performs Tribute to Rival Boy Band" Michael grinned.

"You just don't want her to do NSYNC because she'll sing better than you," Melissa teased. She had to keep herself from bouncing in her seat. She was beyond excited and couldn't wait to see her best friend perform. She was slightly jealous Rachel got to learn the dances but there was no way she was getting up on stage and performing. Not in front of all these people and definitely not in front of her husband and the rest of the guys. She knew that was the biggest reason Rachel was so nervous; performing in front of the guys and knowing this was going to be watched and picked apart over and over. If the group had still been together, it wouldn't have gained as much attention. But it was the first time the five of them had been together in a long time.

"She'll prolly shake her ass better than you ever did." Chris piped up.

"Everyone can shake their ass better than Fatone." Justin spoke up leaning forward. He placed his elbows on his knees, turning his head to look down the line of his former bandmates. He gasped in shock, the effect ruined by the teasing glint in his eyes. "What if she got the Bass rhythm?"

"Fuck you," Lance shot, half teasing.

"Maybe JC rubbed off on her," Justin said causing Chris and Joey to break out into laughter. He reached across his wife nudging JC, grinning as the older man blushed.

"I bet he has multiple times," Joey laughed.

"Guys, this is my sister," Lance shook his head.

"Newsflash Bass, she's been banging JC's bony ass for a long time now," Chris snorted; sending Karly a cheeky grin when she smacked his shoulder.

"How do you know my ass is bony?"

"Please, I doubt your ass has changed over the years."

"You and C have a thing we didn't know about?" Justin asked.

"Fuck no!" Chris denied quickly.

"Maybe he wanted to," Joey grinned. "Chris was hot for JC's body. He wanted C up against the wall."

JC leaned an elbow on the arm rest, burying his head in his hand as he listened to the conversation around them. For a moment it felt like old times with the teasing and ribbing. "He's not getting near my ass..."

"Baby, don't say things like that," Chris lowered his voice. Before he could continue with the joke, Karly smacked him again, pointing toward the stage. He turned around in his seat and looked up at the stage where their name was on the backdrop. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed everyone else in the row sit up and turn their attention to the stage. It was time.

There was a short introduction before a video was brought up. They listened as other people in the industry, other mainstream artists talked about them. While they talked, snippets of their videos were played, shots of them on the red carpet and some of their performances. The video was soon over, the screen going black as attention was turned back toward the lone man on the stage.

"I happened in on the rehearsal of our next act and you'll be... amazed. Truly amazed. Hard work and dedication went into this and I will be surprised afterward if each and every one of you isn't on your feet. There was no better choice. Sit back and prepare to be blown away, folks." He walked off the stage as the lights darkened.

"Melissa, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Chris teased in the darkness. 

"In your dreams Christopher," Melissa laughed taking Joey's hand.

Chris's eyes adjusted to the darkness as the stage shifted. "Hey," he grinned seeing five people suspended from the air. "That looks familiar."

"You need me to hold your hand?" Joey asked, teasing the older man. It was well known he was afraid of heights.

"Shut up," Lance hissed, his eyes trained on the figures in the air. They were limp and unmoving. He remembered this part from their No Strings Attached tour well.

"Blown away?" Michael leaned closer to his boyfriend. "Was that a play on Rachel's tour or just words?"

"No idea..." Lance spoke as the Pinocchio song started.

I got no strings to hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me

The figures dropped down toward the stage; still limp and unmoving. The lights were still out so no one could tell who any of the five figures were. Pinocchio started singing again, this time the figures on the ropes started moving their hands. On Pinocchio's last line the figures were completely on the ground hunched over. Unlike when NSYNC did this, the figures on stage unhooked the harnesses from their bodies. In the dark you could see the harnesses rise back above the stage. 

There was no movement for a couple seconds. Each member of NSYNC sat up waiting for the lights to come on revealing the singers. They each knew what was coming; they'd done the exact moves each and every time they opened a show on their No Strings Attached tour. Three different drum beats sounded and the figures straightened on stage at the same time as the lights came back on.

JC jaw slackened in shock seeing Rachel in the center. Shock soon gave way and he grinned widely. He had been hoping this would be the case. He had wanted Rachel to perform their songs. He just didn't say anything for fear his assumption had been wrong and make her feel bad if she had been slated to perform someone else.

"Aw yeah!" Joey grinned seeing Rachel standing tall. "Shit's about to get real up in here."

Lance and Michael looked at each other, trading grins. She was the perfect person to do this. He had hoped she had been picked for them but there were so many reasons why he didn't think she would be. The smile stayed on Lance's face as he watched his sister and the others go through the movements of releasing the ropes. When he heard them sing one line at a time with the movements his grin grew. Their voices blended together perfectly.

"Which one's supposed to be you?" Michael asked quietly as the five moved on stage, snapping their fingers to get in position. When Lance pointed, he followed his finger to the girl with green lapels on her coat.

"Aw man!" Justin exclaimed with a grin seeing one of the girls remove her top hat revealing a white bandana complete with jewels on the front. There was another slight pause in the music before it exploded and the five girls launched into the opening dance.

"Holy crap!" Chris exclaimed watching the girls break into dance. Their excitement could be seen through their movements. They were fluid and fun. The music slowed before Rachel started singing.

"I see the things he does to you," Rachel sang, moving her body to the movements she'd been practicing for two months. She knew the guys were staring at her but she couldn't force herself to make eye contact. She kept her eyes above the rows of people. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. "All the things he puts you through."

JC watched proudly as his wife danced and sang up on stage. He was unable to take his eyes off her, following her around the stage. This was so different than what she was normally used to. It wasn't easy to sing and dance at the same time. Now he understood why she was so tired after rehearsals.

"This is fucking awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Why'd they pick this song though? We have others that were more popular?"

"There's more than one," Melissa answered. "Oops," she said seeing Joey and Chris look at her.

"You know! And you kept it from me!" Joey feigned hurt. He couldn't be mad. This was the best surprise.

"She'd kill me if I told. Just trust me; there is more than one song..."

Joey looked back at the stage just in time to see the group finish the song with their backs to the crowd. They were frozen in the exact spots the guys had used to end that song many times. "It's like they raided our closets."

"Just wait until the clothing change," Melissa slapped her hands over her mouth. "You didn't hear that."

"You're all I ever wanted," Rachel sang with her back to the crowd. "You're all I ever needed, ye-ah. So tell me what to do now cause," she dropped out as Danielle started off the harmonies with her low range. When each one joined in the harmonies, they reached up taking their hats off tossing them aside. "I want you back."

"Oh my God, look at those moves," Justin laughed as they started dancing to their very first song. If you put the moves from I Want You Back up against one of their later songs you could see the complete difference in their dances.

"She has red hair!" Joey shouted pointing to the Asian girl.

"I find it funny that the person portraying you is a young, Asian chick," Lance laughed. "Hey..." he said looking at her more closely. "Isn't she one of yours?" He asked JC.

"Hey, she was in my commercial!" Justin exclaimed, eyeing the girl. To promote the release of his new CD with Target, they found talented singers to sing his songs. They thought they were just going to sing them for the commercial. They had no idea he was going to surprise them. And surprise them he did. It had been a fun afternoon.

"Yeah," JC grinned when he recognized Meeghan from his group.

"How lucky is she," Michael drawled. "JC's group, Justin's commercial and now this."

"Rachel's voice sounds better than your nasally one," Chris joked, grinning broadly when he saw Justin's finger in the air.

"These moves left a lot to be desired," Lance said dryly as the chorus ended and the song went into the short dance break. He watched them move in position. "Uh oh...."

"Meeghan dropped her on her ass the first time they did that," Melissa volunteered as the flip went perfect. She could see Meeghan's proud smile for not dropping her.

"That's alright, Lance dropped me on mine," Chris volunteered. He spent most of the time watching Rachel, but he'd let his gaze slip to the lovely lady that was supposed to be him. Her braids bounced in the air causing him to grin.

After sparing Meeghan a glance, JC's eyes were glued back onto his wife. Her blonde hair whipped around, bouncing with her movements. It was slightly nerve-wracking not knowing what songs or verses were coming up. He felt a blush cover his face when he mouthed his verse to I Want You Back and Rachel slid seamlessly into his from Tearin Up My Heart.

"She's definitely got moves like Chasez," Justin mused aloud.

JC's grin widened hearing Justin as the chorus ended and the girls slid into the slow bridge part, slowing it down even more. He knew it signaled the end of the song. The best part as they sang and slowly moved positions, Rachel's eyes drifted toward him. When their eyes met, his smile softened and he winked. He watched as her lips curved into a smile.

"And no matter what I do, I feel the pain with or without you," Rachel sang slowly. She risked a glance at JC. She saw the smile he sent her, could see his blue eyes sparkling. When he winked, it settled her nerves. She turned her attention back to the music so she wouldn't miss the cue. The music between the songs was short. There wasn't much of a lead in to This I Promise You. As they sang the chorus, she felt it was safe enough to drift across the faces of the other members. What she saw warmed her heart. They each had wide smiles on their faces, pitched forward in their seats, eyes riveted to the stage. She was pretty sure that no matter what happened during the rest of her medley, she did them proud. But that didn't mean she was gonna slack through the rest.

"No-o-o 'til the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you," she closed her eyes as her voice rose. "Over and over I fall. When I hear you call, without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all..." When the bridge ended she opened her eyes through the short instrumental break. Her green eyes immediately found JC's. She saw the approval written across his face. That was one song she was always afraid of singing because JC sang it so beautifully himself. They sang only once through the chorus. Instead of raising the octave at the end as the regular song went, she lowered it and slowed it down for Erin to sing the final words.

"Anyone else happy that we sang that song first?" Justin said, keeping his eyes toward the stage. No one answered him, but he could see their heads nodding in his mind.

"Hey," Joey smiled as he heard Rachel's voice start singing 'I Thought She Knew'.

"This wasn't in the first version," Melissa squeezed Joey's hand. "She added it when her and Wade revamped the medley."

"Wade?" Lance's head whipped around to look toward Melissa.

"Robson is 'The Warden'?" JC questioned.

"Who else would have been a better choreographer," Melissa blushed again. Now that Rachel was on stage performing it was hard to keep the secrets her best friend trusted her with.

Joey sang along with Meeghan softly as she sang his part. Their voices went together nicely. They weren't as fined tuned as NSYNC had been but after being thrown together and only practicing for two months, they were pretty great.

"Aw yeah," Chris grinned hearing the falsetto. His eyes locked onto the ebony-skinned beauty as her voice rang out above the rest. When the girl with the bandana picked up Justin's part after his, they started moving again and he found himself guessing what song was coming next.

"Will you calm down," Joey squeezed his wife's hand.

"I can't. I'm excited! After hearing Rachel talk about this for two months..." Melissa nearly shrieked out loud.

"I don't recall you being this excited watching me up on stage singing these songs," Joey said dryly, sparing his wife a glance.

"Because Rachel's prettier to look at than your ugly mug," Chris chuckled. "She makes me dance in my seat too."

As the 'oo's of I Thought She Knew sounded, they gripped their white shirts. The buttons were decorations. The shirts fastened with Velcro for easy removal. The vests were sewn to the shirts. The tops came off in one piece. When practicing they noticed the ending vocals for I Thought She Knew where they played with the octaves on the word 'knew' sounded like the slow down in Pop right before they went into their dance break. They quickly pulled off the puppeteer tops revealing the formfitting t-shirts beneath them. They were similar, playing off each other. Rachel wore a sleeveless shirt with a half zipper in the front. There was yellow splattering with a big D &G written at an angle going up, standing for Dolce and Gabbana. At the shoulder seams and the back was completely black. Erin had on a black silk-like t-shirt. Danielle had a graffiti laced t-shirt as well with more gold coloring. Whitney wore a black sleeveless shirt, while Meeghan wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves. Across her chest in red lettering was the word 'player'.

"She's been in my closet!" Joey said seeing the shirt. He remembered that shirt well. He wondered if he still had it. He loved t-shirts with funny sayings on them; sometimes the raunchier the better. "Did you give her that shirt?"

"Yeah right Joey," Lance laughed. "You try to wear that shirt you're big ole belly would be hanging out."

"Well we all don't have a young stud we have to keep up with. Besides," Joey grinned. "Mel likes my big ole butt."

"Man, I'm tired of singing," Erin stated. As she looked around, each of them ripped off their pants, which had Velcro on the sides and tossed them away.

"Oh my God!" Lance laughed seeing his sister in the obnoxiously loud yellow pants like JC had worn during the VMA's where they had performed Pop with Michael Jackson. The pants were bright yellow with a blue crotch area that went down the inner thighs. The knees were black almost looking like knee pads. Then there were black stripes down the outside legs.

"Who wore them better!" Chris shouted drawing stares from those around him but he didn't care. 

"How does it feel JC, to know your wife wore something better than you?"

"I don't know how he feels, but I'm feeling pretty damn happy," Joey grinned.

"Your eyes better rise above the Mason-Dixon line," Melissa said underneath her breath.

"Well don't tell him that, Melissa," Lance spoke. "We all know Fatone's a boob man."

"Just remember who she's going home with," JC broke into their conversation. He understood the comments. The yellow pants fit her like a second skin through her hips and thighs. The showed off her figure well. The weight she had lost was definitely noticeable in this outfit.

The weight loss and being so tired definitely made more sense to him now. This was their sixth song in the medley and they'd danced four of them. But he couldn't believe that was his wife up on stage dancing through these moves. She nailed them all. He wished he had known she was doing this. He wished he could have been in the rehearsal hall watching as she learned them; even helping. He wasn't sure what would have been better, watching her through rehearsal and helping or being surprised like he was.

When the move came to be on the floor in a push up position but with their legs spread his eyes caught a glint of something hanging down from Rachel's neck. He stared but he couldn't quite lock his eyes on it as she moved around. When the part came for them to mimic removing a shirt he stared at the medallion hanging around her neck. He remembered back to earlier in the night before she had to go back stage she pulled something from her purse, holding it so he couldn't see. It had to have been his necklace.

"Over under on how many people notice the necklace," Lance spoke.

"What necklace?" Chris asked scanning the ladies as they went into the chorus.

"Shit, C; is that your Leo necklace?" Justin eyes followed Rachel, trying to lock onto the necklace but she bounced around on the stage with as much energy as JC had. "I didn't know you still had that."

"Of course I do," JC said. It was one of his most prized possessions. He reached up to touch his neck, even though he hadn't worn the necklace in nearly ten years. His eyes met Rachel's briefly and he saw her steps falter.

Rachel quickly shook off the misstep as she moved. JC had noticed the necklace around her neck as she knew he would. She skipped to the V-formation with Erin in front. She was in the second row, behind Erin on the left side. As they sang 'this must be', they each tucked one foot behind the other. Their right arms extending downward palm our while the left went across their chest in a short version. Instead of putting their arms above their heads for the end of 'pop', the music immediately went into It's Gonna Be Me.

"Wow," Chris shook his head as the transition went smoothly into another of their songs. This was their seventh song, all big dance numbers. He could see the sheen of sweat covering the girls' faces and he could just imagine how worn out they were. They still had energy. He hadn't seen any of them slow their pace. They danced just like it was the very beginning of the performance.

"I wanna run up there and hug her," Melissa stated. "This is just...awesome." None of the guys could disagree.

As Erin rolled out of the point and Rachel took her place for the second verse, she didn't have to make sure she smiled. She caught JC's gaze again and the smile automatically appeared. "But you're just," she bent over at the waist her blond hair flying through the air. "Too blind." She straightened her hair flying backward. It was so hot with her hair down, but that's how the wardrobe wanted it. "To see. In the end you know it's gonna be me. You can't deny so just tell me why." On the final three words she moved backwards as the group spread out again, leaving Danielle and Whitney in the front.

"It is possible for her to be nominated for an award for this?" Michael questioned. He was in fact blown away as the presenter had mentioned before this had started. "She should have gone last."

"Sucks to the ones that go after her," Lance grinned wryly. He was definitely glad not to be in the following act. If he had been, he was sure to just throw in the towel. No matter who went after Rachel and how great they were, they would be lacking.

"She needs to go pop," Justin stated as the chorus ended and they went into the dance break. His feet and hands itched to do the same movements. Movements he wasn't sure he really remembered; it had been so long.

JC snorted at Justin's words. "There is a zero percent chance of that happening."

"Damn C; she can definitely work the crowd. I'm not saying her music isn't great now because it is, but she can, without a doubt, be the megastar that's missing right now in the pop world."

JC didn't bother with a reply. Rachel's place was in country music; she loved the genre. He knew he would never pull her away from that love to sing pop songs. He didn't even want to. Country was where Rachel's loyalty laid. There might have been a few songs of hers that crossed over onto the Pop charts and he took the blame for those considering he helped lay the arrangements.

"There come a day when I'll be the one you'll see..."

"My favorite part!" Melissa squealed. She loved 'the lean'. "That's it; she's teaching me."

"Are you forgetting that I can teach you?"

Melissa chuckled at her husband patting his cheek. "You don't remember."

"Bye bye (bye bye)" Their voices echoed as the music made a switch for the final time. They quickly moved from the lean into their positions for Bye Bye Bye. Danielle, Rachel and Meeghan lined the front, while Erin and Whitney were in the back. There was definitely more energy as the dancing started. Each knew this was the final song. The end was near.

"I'm doing this tonight, You're prolly gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right hey baby come on." Rachel sang snapping each of the movements, making them stand out. "I loved you endlessly. Then you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone."

"Didn't you grab your crotch right there, C?" Chris asked. "I wonder why she cut that out."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Lance said dryly.

"Now I really want to get up there and dance," Melissa said moving a little in her seat to the music.

"Oh come on, they cut out the finger!" Chris stated. "The crotch grab and the finger were the best parts in that song!"

"You're not serious are you?" Karly asked her fiancée. 

"Can you imagine the backlash she'd get if she did those two moves?" Michael stated. "They'd forget this whole performance and latched onto those two seconds."

Chris grinned when he heard two feminine voices yell out 'Come on' and 'what' during the chorus. That had been his and Joey's ad lib during some of the performances of that song.

"I don't wanna be a fool, in this game for two," Erin sang. "So I'm leavin' you behind." As she sang the final three words on each syllable she snapped her arms around mimicking pushing the other girls away.

"Wonder if they told her to go mess with the band or she did that on her own," Justin mused watching as Rachel went to the back of the stage where the band was. JC had always done that.

"I didn't even notice the band back there," JC said truthfully. As he looked he noticed his wife's name on the bass drum of the drum set. An unbelieving smile graced his lips and he shook his head. The music was being performed by Rachel's band. Unbelievable. He turned his attention back to his wife as she made her way back up front.

"Bye bye," Rachel held the syllable for four seconds before moving on. "Baby." The 'a' sound was held for a second or two before completing the word.

JC heard Rachel's voice slightly waver on the extended note and knew she was tired. He wasn't sure if anyone else caught it but being around her singing, rehearsing and studio work, he knew how her voice sounded when it was starting to fade. The mash up, along with the five concerts she had in the last week had certainly taxed her voice. He hoped she wasn't losing her voice; especially since her tour was just now started up again.

"That ain't no lie. Baby bye bye bye. Bye. Bye." The five of them froze on the stage in the V-formation NSYNC was known for. Danielle and Meeghan were in the back; their outside hands raised straight up in the air at an angle, their fingers spread wide. Whitney angled in front of Danielle, her right hand straight off to the side. The final two spots were switched up. Normally Justin ended up as the point man, while JC stood behind on his left. But since Rachel was the leading person, she and Erin switched spots. Erin stood in front of Meeghan. Her arm angled up in front of her.

Rachel stood front and center with her legs slightly more than shoulder width apart. Her arm was straight out in front of her; fingers splayed. The smile on her face was wide. The keyboard held the final note as the drum played rolled on the cymbals. Her chest was heaving as she gulped in precious oxygen. Sweat rolled down her face but nothing kept the smiled off her face. The audience was on their feet cheering loudly before the band ended the note with a couple drumbeats. The music fell away and they dropped their hands coming to stand together in a line.

"Fucking awesome!" Chris shouted as he jumped to his feet clapping wildly.

"Wooo!" Joey cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled. He whistled between his lips as he clapped.

Rachel heard the guys' shouts above the audience. She bowed slightly, the rest of the girls joining her. When she came up, her eyes met JC's. She was sure he couldn't clap harder than he was right now. His eyes shone brightly and she wondered if there was a layer of tears in them. The thought of him crying caused a lump to rise in her throat. She let her eyes slide close briefly, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She moved the microphone away from her lips raising her fingers to them and blew him a kiss.

She knew they didn't have much time before they had to get off the stage so the show could continue. She wanted nothing more though than to jump off the stage and go to JC right now. 'Love you,' she mouthed; her eyes never leaving JC's.

JC placed a hand over his heart; his grin softened into a smile. He was so in love with this woman. 'Love you.

Lance didn't both to hide his emotions when Rachel caught his eye. It would have been useless anyway. They had never been able to keep anything hidden from each other. A tear trickled down his cheek from the corner of his eye. He made no move to brush it away. He watched as the five took one more bow. His sister brought both hands to her lips before spreading her arms in their direction, blowing them all kisses. With a final wave to the crowd she disappeared backstage.


	7. Chapter 7

"That was awesome!" Megan said as she caught up with Rachel as she came backstage. "You tore the place down!"

Rachel shook her head smiling. "Doubtful."

"Seriously!" Megan exclaimed. "Did you see how crazy everyone was going! I couldn't keep up with Twitter. It was going nuts with tweets about how great you were! You were trending! NSYNC was trending! JC was trending!" She turned from Rachel, grinning at the other ladies. "You guys nailed it! Just wait until you watch the video. It was definitely your best performance."

"Thanks!" Erin grinned, using a towel to wipe the sweat from her face.

"My heart is beating a thousand times per second," Meeghan pressed a hand over her heart. "It's gonna explode right out of my chest."

"It will take a few hours to come down from post show euphoric," Rachel told them. She gratefully accepted the white towel Megan handed her. She patted at her face, wondering just how bad her makeup was messed up. "After a show the guys would be up for hours."

"You couldn't have performed that any better," Wade came up and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Oh," Rachel laughed surprised. "I stink!" But she hugged him back.

"You were awesome!" Wade broke the hug and pulled away as the other girls gathered around. He hugged them all. "I feel like a proud Papa right now."

"I'm sad that this is all over," Whitney frowned. "We're not going to be meeting up tomorrow go practice."

"I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me?" Wade teased.

"Well that goes without saying," Whitney grinned wrapping an arm around Danielle's shoulders. The five women had become friends over the last two months.

"When I get back into town, we'll have to go out and celebrate a successful night," Rachel told them. "I'm not just saying that either. It might be awhile but we'll definitely go out."

"You were amazing!" Mr. Klein's voice boomed causing everyone to turn and look. He pulled each of the five girls into a hug and shook Wade's hand. "I knew this would be a success the minute your name was brought up Mrs. Chasez."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled politely at the man. After the past week she had grown to dislike him. He was all over their rehearsals with remarks and wanting to change things and add things.

"We've already been hearing outstanding things about your performance. My PR department is already fielding calls to get in touch with you," he grinned seeing Rachel's confused look. "Everyone wants you to perform on their shows. I'm telling you, you were a big hit!"

"What shows?" Rachel asked slowly. Her mind was reeling. She was still trying to come down from the performance. She was beyond exhausted between rehearsals and her concerts. The only thing she knew about her schedule was she was flying out at an insane time in the morning for Washington State. Her concert tomorrow night was in Seattle.

"The Today Show, Good Morning America, Leno, Letterman!" Mr. Klein boosted. "They all want you ladies on their show."

Rachel looked at the four women, seeing the hopeful expressions on their faces at the thought of performing their routine on four of the biggest TV shows. She looked at Megan who was shaking her head. There was no way she could perform on any of those shows. Aside from The Tonight Show, the three other shows Mr. Klein mentioned were all broadcasted in New York. She didn't have time to fly cross country, do the shows and make it back for her concerts. She hated him for bringing it up in front of the girls. Now she was going to be the bad person.

"Mr. Klein, I hope you didn't tell anyone yes or even maybe," Rachel started off. She couldn't look at Whitney, Meeghan, Erin or Danielle. She didn't want to see their disappointed faces. "First off, you don't have the authority to book me for any appearance. Even my publicist doesn't have the authority. All appearances have to be cleared by me. And in case you have forgotten, my tour just started back up. I am on tour until the end of September. Tomorrow morning, before you're even out of bed, I will be on a flight to Washington for my concert tomorrow night. Then it's on to Oregon, Utah, Nevada and Texas. It is logistically impossible for me to be on any of those shows. Not to mention I have meet and greet with fans and local radio station interviews. I will not cancel on any of these people, most of all my fans who have spent their hard earned money to come and see me perform." She could see Mr. Klein's face turn red. From embarrassment or anger she wasn't sure. At this point she didn't care. "I'm sorry if it's going to make you look bad, but you'll have to call and cancel anything you slated me for." She turned away only to have a hand grip her arm.

JC nearly ran off the stage after they each spoke a few words about the honor they were given. The only reason he was happy to get on stage and talk was it meant they got to go backstage before retaking their seats. Going backstage meant he would be able to see Rachel. Excitement radiated from him and he couldn't wait to see her. The guys knew this, allowing him to walk first.

He didn't have to search long. Those yellow pants she wore made her stand out. Her back was to him and he grinned widely. The view from this angle was even more delicious. She definitely wore them better than he ever could. His opinion though, was severely biased. His easy manner was gone in a flash when he saw the man she had been talking to grab her arm as she turned away. His hands fisted in anger.

"Don't cause a scene," Joey's voice filtered into JC's left ear. "Even more than there already is," Joey murmured seeing the people milling about backstage staring in Rachel's direction.

"You might want to release the hold you have on her arm," Wade spoke lowly, meeting JC's eyes; they were flashing in anger. "Because in about two seconds you're gonna have one angry man giving you more problems than you could ever imagine."

Rachel gasped and spun on her heel. A smile broke out when she saw JC and the rest of NSYNC walking toward her. Judging by the look on their faces, she knew they saw a little of what had happened. Trying not to make it a big deal she started walking toward JC. It only took two steps before she was swept up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he swung her around.

"You... Were simply amazing," JC spoke holding her tight some of his anger dissipating as he held his wife. "I am completely shocked and speechless. I'm not even sure what I said at the podium afterward. I'm sure I babbled on about how great you were and how much I love you."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. "There is nothing wrong with that." She met his shining blue eyes and gave him a bright smile before she leaned forward and kissed him.

Keeping one arm around her to secure her against him, he used his free hand to pick up the medallion. He smiled as he held it in his fingers and rubbed his thumb across the front. "Nice touch."

"I was so worried it would get caught in my shirt when I took it off," she tucked her chin to look down at the necklace in her husband's hand.

JC laid the necklace back down then cupped the side of Rachel's head, threading his fingers through her hair, a mass of loose curls. With her head still lowered, he placed a kiss on her hairline, feeling her hold on him tighten.

"Come on; come on," Joey grumbled good-naturedly. "Break it up already. We know you're disgustingly in love."

Rachel laughed as she released JC only to be swept up by Lance. "You were ah-mazing!" Lance told his sister as he hugged her tight. "I hate to be every other act that follows you tonight."

"I'm sure they will be just as good."

"Sweetheart, you weren't even in the same stratosphere as good," Joey stated when it was his turn to hug. "Melissa couldn't sit still through the whole performance. I thought she was gonna be a crazy fan and storm the stage."

"I would have killed her," Rachel stated as turned to Chris. She was stunned when he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. "You're insane," she chuckled when he released her.

"He's dead if he does it again," JC sent Chris a look. The older man just laughed at him and hugged Rachel.

"After that performance I don't mind all the reunion talks," Chris told her. "It's definitely all worth it." He grinned. "I have a huge question to ask you."

"Oh boy," Lance muttered.

"You think you can hook me up with tickets to your show in Florida?" 

Rachel laughed out loud, hugging Chris again, kissing his cheek. "Front row center for you."

"Yes!" Chris fist pumped.

"I think you should definitely think about making this a career," Justin winked as he pulled her into a hug. "You definitely got the talent for it."

"Really? You think so?" She smiled. "Nah, it's just something I like to do in my spare time. I'm not all that good."

Justin laughed loudly as he released her. "All those people out there are just wishing they had half your talent."

"Out there?" Chris echoed. "How about back here? I'd like to have half of it."

"Where'd you get those moves, Girl?" Justin nudged her with his hip. "I thought for sure you'd dance like Lance seeing how you share the same genes."

"I don't try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you," Joey sang, grinning when Justin and Chris joined. "With them moves like Chasez. She's got the moves like Chasez. She's got the mooooooooves... like Chasez."

Rachel groaned holding her head in her hands. She felt her face burning with embarrassment. "I haven't missed any of you at all."

"Lies. All lies," Chris grinned. "You can't get enough of us. You missed us like crazy, me especially."

"You're right," Rachel told him with a smile, patting his cheek. "There were times when I couldn't go to sleep at night and I'd watch videos of you on my phone mourning how much I missed you."

"I knew it!" Chris wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder pulling her to his side. "It's been me all along hasn't it? Come on, you don't have to lie anymore. We can sneak out of here and ride off into the sunset."

JC rolled his eyes and he pulled his wife away from his friend. "Get real, Chris."

Chris gave a huge sigh, placing a hand over his heart. "I'll wait until you're strong enough to leave this dork."

"Like that will ever happen," Joey snorted staring at JC and Rachel. "How the hell did you manage to keep that a secret?"

"It wasn't easy," Rachel turned her head from JC to stare at the guys. She felt a hand at the small of her back and she pressed herself against it. "There were many times I almost spilled the beans but caught myself just in time. It was definitely hard not to mention Wade. That would have given it away for sure."

"Where is that fucker?" Justin asked. He hadn't seen the man in a few years.

"Over there with the girls," she nodded toward Erin, Whitney, Danielle and Meeghan. "Come and meet them before we go back out."

"If you need help getting out of those pants, let me know." Chris grinned eying the yellow pants up and down.

"Knock it off," Lance said slapping the back of Chris's head.

"I'll keep your offer in mind," Rachel laughed as the group descended on Wade and the girls. Hugs and compliments were exchanged between the guys and the girls. While Wade got hand shakes, bro hugs and vulgar remarks. As they settled into conversation, Rachel noticed Megan trying to catch her eye. "I'll be right back," she ran a hand down JC's back in a comforting gesture before making her way to her personal assistant. "What's up?"

"Mr. Klein is pissed," Megan stated once her boss came over.

"What else am I supposed to do, Megan? You know very well I can't go on any of those shows. It's not possible. I can't be in two places at once." She rubbed her temples feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Word on the street is he's already booked you on Letterman and The Today Show."

"Who does he think he is?" Rachel bristled. "You can't just go and agree to things for me. JC's not even allowed to!"

That brought a smile to Megan's face. 

"What did he expect me to do? Cancel my concerts this week, my sold out concerts to appease him and what he wanted?" Rachel pressed her palms into her face before dragging her fingers back through her hair or trying too. There was so much hairspray in her hair from when she styled it before the show. Then on top of it being flung around on stage it was in a knotted mess. Her fingers tangled into the strands leaving the heels of her palms on her forehead.

"I know Rachel. I've had a lot of people get a hold of me wanting you to talk to them; wanting you guys to perform on their show. But unless they wait a couple months until your tour makes it to the East Coast, you can't do it."

"This sucks Megan," Rachel sighed. "He had to bring it up in front of them. You saw their faces. They looked ecstatic at the thought of performing on The Today Show and Jay Leno. And here I am having to be the bitch and say no. I would do all those shows in a heartbeat with them." She raised her head to look at Megan. "I feel really bad because they deserve recognition too and they won't get it."

JC looked over and frowned seeing the tension in Rachel's body. He wished her could see her face, but she had her back to him. Megan's face was drawn in and serious listening to whatever his wife was saying. Excusing himself from the group he made his way toward Rachel placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He spoke softly in her ear.

"I'll go and make sure everything is taken care of," Megan gave Rachel a small smile. With a short look to JC, she walked away, leaving husband and wife alone.

Rachel closed her eyes, leaning back against JC as he kneaded her shoulders. "That feels so good. Keep it up and I'll melt into a puddle on the floor right here."

JC pressed a kiss to her temple. He moved his hands up and down her upper arms before he felt her move. When she faced him, he saw the haggard, almost defeated expression. Gone was excited, care free, happy that he saw on stage. "What's going on? What happened?"

Rachel reached for JC's hands as she backed up, letting her body rest against the wall. She pulled him closer to her wanting him near. "I swear JC; this has probably been one of the best experiences or one of the worst. I'm beginning to think I was used for some ulterior motive. Like I wasn't the best person for the job just the best one that could get you noticed and take you places. This is the first time I've been used and let me tell you," she met his gaze. "It sucks."

Listening to Rachel talk and explain about Mr. Klein, JC felt his anger returning. It pissed him off seeing his wife this depressed. It was the last thing she should be after the performance she just gave. It especially made him angry that he hadn't been around to see what was happening and put a stop to it. No one messed with her. Her happiness was always placed above his. He cupped her jaw when she lowered her head and lifted it, staring into her green eyes. "You were by far the best person to do this. What you just did out there... wow! No one else would have put forth the effort you did. You learned dance routines to six songs in two months all while being on your own tour! You just put on a mini concert while all the artists only got one song or a mash up of two. You sang eight of our songs. I am so proud of you."

Rachel buried her face into JC's chest then wormed her arms around his waist. "Maybe I just needed to hear that," she mumbled against his chest.

"Then I will tell you that over and over," JC whispered wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I was so nervous to be singing those songs with you guys right there...with you right there."

"Sweetheart, you sang those songs better than we ever did," JC murmured in her ear. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Rachel chuckled and picked her head up off JC's chest. "Not hardly. I think I did okay."

"Okay?" JC repeated. "You were better than okay!"

"I was pretty good, huh?"

JC rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He held her to his side walking them back to the group.

"When are we gonna see you shake your booty like that again?" Chris asked.

"I wanna know if she gets to keep the pants." Joey said, eying the article of clothing.

"Why? You want to borrow 'em?" Rachel quipped, drawing laughter. She felt a little better after being able to vent to JC, to get things off her chest that she hadn't been able to tell him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling when she felt him hug her to him and place a kiss on the side of her head.

"He couldn't get his big ole butt in them," Justin laughed. 

"Shit they wouldn't make it past my thighs."

"Maybe you should stop sampling the recipes on your show," Lance grinned.

"Melissa is perfectly happy with the way I look."

"Obviously since she's knocked up again."

"What can I say," Joey grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "She can't keep her hands off of me."

"From what I hear, you're a horny toad," Rachel grinned. She wrapped her arm across JC's stomach, clasping her fingers together hugging him.

"What do you say we blow this joint, go out and really give the gossip columns something to talk about?"

Everyone exchanged looks at Justin's question, shrugging their shoulders. Sounded perfect to them.

"Can you leave? Are you finished?" Lance asked his sister. 

"I have to take a few photos yet then I'm good," Rachel told them. She scanned the backstage area, seeing the rest of the girls getting set up with the photographer. "It shouldn't take too long. I'll send Megan out to get the others."

"So this man of yours," Chris asked Lance slyly as Rachel parted ways with them to join the other girls for photographs. "He is old enough to get in to clubs and drink right?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Aren't you getting too old for clubs? You want us to find a bingo hall instead?"

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "I call a mean I-29."

Joey laughed placing his arm around Chris's shoulders, "I bet his O's are pretty nasty too."

"How do you know anything about my O's?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows. "You been in my bedroom?"

"Oh gross," Joey shoved Chris away.

"Do the pose how you ended the performance," the photographer told the ladies.

"Ragged breathing and all?" Erin asked, causing them to laugh.

"Nothing sexy about heavy breathing and sweaty unless it's in the bedroom," Whitney said, striking the pose the photographer wanted.

"Come on," Justin told the guys, nodding his head in the direction of the girls as they finished. "Let's take a photo with our mini's and get out of here."

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked confused seeing the guys walk up and stand next to each of them.

"Taking a photo," Lance said as he stood next to Danielle.

"How are we doing this?" Chris asked.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Rachel smiled at JC as the rest of the guys were clowning around with different positions.

JC grinned and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her across his body and dipped her. "No; but I know." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he kissed her. The photographer quickly snapped the picture; a small smile on his face at the couple so clearly in love.

"I am not doing that," Joey stated as his friends kissed. "No offense," he said looking at Meeghan. "Mel would have my balls in a vice..."

"She'd have to remove them from her purse first"

Joey punched Chris in the arm that started a ruckus. It ended with Joey in a headlock and Justin on Chris's back trying to lock in some sort of sleeper hold.

"And here I thought they'd grown up," Rachel looked at the three shaking her head as Lance moved to stand with her and JC. She wrapped an arm around each of the men; the two most important men in her life.

"Some things never change."


End file.
